


Decay

by kenipads



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom, Minicat - Fandom, Ohmtoonz - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Crimes & Criminals, Gangs, M/M, Obsession, Post-Apocalypse, Stalker, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenipads/pseuds/kenipads
Summary: A new age was introduced to the world in which a major epidemic took out most of the population. From rich to poor and young to old, no one survived but a selected few. Those few were left to fend for themselves in a new world where the survival is of the fittest.Evan experienced this world before the age of decay was introduced. He was always a survivalist, escaping from a horrid past in which he lost the only person he trusted and that was all because of him.In his journey through this withered world, trying to travel to DC where he was hoping to find his father's friend, trouble found its way back to him. . .again.





	1. Chapter One

The highway looked clear. Few cars blocking the way, a handy work of some hooligans to ambush any passerby. Crisped bodies here and there, decaying like everything else in this withered world. No sign of life could be heard or seen. Not even the birds could be seen in the clear sky. Just the sound of the humid hot wind of mid-July and his tired heavy footsteps on the cracked concrete.

He took out his binoculars doing a recon of the place from behind a wilted tree. No one could be seen around the perimeter, only some bags and boxes scattered around the abandoned cars. They looked full and so tempting, but he knew he had to be careful of it being a trap.

He looked back at the tree assessing if it was easy to climb, and it was. He used his upper body strength to lift himself up to a strong branch where he settled down.

He scanned the area thoroughly making sure no hidden traps or people were there out to get him. He was always this careful and distrustful, even before the disease spread.

After what seemed like an hour, Evan got down from his hiding place and strode towards the scattered bags. His eyes kept searching under his shades, looking around for any unexpected visitors or surprises. His backpack was practically empty. He ran out of food two days ago, as for water, he was squeezing the last drops of H2O he had left. But what was worrying him the most, was the fact he couldn't find an inhaler.

Being out there and alone wasn't unfamiliar to Evan. Even before the outbreak he was on the run hiding and avoiding people. Maybe that was why he survived the outbreak. The world before the deadly disease was vicious and brutal as well. And he found the new world now calm, crude. . . but deceiving.

There was no change from the way he lived before. He was always careful, on alert and precise. Once all hell broke loose, he was already in the wilderness hiding from him. He who ruined his life and took away everyone he loved and every moment he cherished.

He felt bad when people died by the disease but part of him was happy that it happened. He wanted so bad to go back to his hometown and search for him. He actually was going to try, but in the end, he thought it wasn't much worth it anymore.

He probably wouldn't be there anyway and it would be a waste of time. And even if he did find him, he probably would be dead like most of the population. Now, his quest was to reach his father's best friend at the military clinic in DC, and he had a long way to go.

He searched quickly the bags and boxes while keeping an eye out there for any unexpected surprises. So far, he found a half full water bottle, two packs of coconut biscuits-which made him cringe at the taste he loathed since he was a kid, but still it was considered food that he'd need to survive.

He as well did find four cans of beans and an unopened pack of cigarette, yet no inhaler.

He ran his hand through his hair frustrated and took a large breath to calm himself. It wouldn't help if he got into a panic attack right now. Something he suffered from starting years back. It was after the horrid accident that took away his parents, in which he didn't believe. He knew that he killed them like he wanted to kill him. That lunatic of a man that stood above the law taking away the lives of anyone who opposed him.

He shook these unhelpful thoughts away to focus. He was in a compromising position for him to space out about something that he wouldn't be able to change. He started searching the cars taking whatever piece of clothing he could find. The cars had nothing but unnecessary stuff in them, apparently this area was already scavenged and he should consider himself lucky that he found those cans of food. They would at least last him a few days.

Everything was placed in his backpack safely. He wore a baseball cap he found in one of the cars to protect himself from California's summer heat. The drought was considered his number one enemy right now. The farms he came across were all dry, not even a drop of water in the wells. The cattle were all dead or infected by the same feverish disease.

They called it the apocalyptic fever when it first started. At first they thought it was just some curable virus that infected a minority of people. Needless to say they were wrong. After the first person died, they aired in the news that they found a cure but it was too late for patient zero.

They did use their stupid cure and people breathed relieved when the patients showed signs of improvement. But they only made matters worse. The virus must have mutated, from a fever it turned to a rash that targeted the respiratory system. The incubation period was only for a few days, in which the patient would develop other symptoms as well. From mild seizures to internal bleeding, the patient would eventually go in a coma which lead to their death.

Their cure was bullshit, when dozens of dead people turned hundreds then thousands; that until the statistics got uncontrollable, showing millions of people getting infected and dying in the process. They couldn't determine how the virus spread, blaming the incubation that was too fast for them to determine and fight the disease.

Then the major shutdown happened which was the scariest part. Not being able to know what was going on out in the world, to stay there in the oblivion hoping for the best. The phones had no signal in them, no radio, TV, or electricity. Still people stayed in their homes, praying for miracles to happen. That was all until the water was shutdown as well when everything went to hell.

And some thought it wasn't bad enough; those who survived, somehow, decided that it was time to go by the saying of 'kill or be killed'. Going in a killing spree, targeting anyone they came across. Traveling in packs like some wild dogs and feeding on any settlement was on their way.

Evan started walking again, choosing not to be in the clear and take the safest route so far, which was through the woods. It helped with the heat too, so that was another advantage itself.

On the way he checked his pistol. The Glock was the perfect choice. It was widely used in the country which increased his chances of finding ammo, and so far he was indeed lucky to find three ammo boxes that could help if things got heated.

It had been months since he had been in the streets after the outbreak, and it had been four years since he'd been on the run from him. He wouldn't be surprised if he forgot how to socialize and speak to people. He hadn't spoke a word in like forever.

He knew that it would take him months to get to DC. That if he got there in one piece and alive. He had a feeling that his dad's friend would be alive, and so far, he was the only one he got.

His father's friend was always there for him when his father was away. His father being a military personnel, always was deployed to some deadly place. Tony, his father's friend, was always paying them visits. He'd always bring gifts and those regular pills that always helped with his anxiety.

He was there witnessing his hockey games and cheering for him to win. Tony was like a father to him, parenting him in being positive and hopeful in life.

Hope was something important to Evan. He clang to that fine line even when his parents died in what they called it an accident. Even when his best friend betrayed him and joined that maniac, he hoped for a better tomorrow. He was still holding on to that glimpse of hope that he might find Tony, and maybe help finding a cure to save humanity.

He reached a gas station that looked deserted. There was a small grocery store, an in-store pharmacy and a restroom. He approached the perimeter carefully making sure not to produce any sounds. And as expected, there were people in there. He found a car hidden in the back side next to a dumpster, both doors wide open, the passenger seat drenched in blood. The keys still in the ignition, and some bags were neglected in the back seat. Whoever the people in there were complete fools. They were begging to be robbed. He could just take the car and leave, but it wasn't worth it.

Driving a vehicle in this world would definitely get you killed. They were noisy and easy to spot. Yes, you could get some distance with them, but was it worth the trouble of running to some cold blooded bastards who think they ran the world?

Hell no.

The back door of the store was open, propped with a small box. He figured he should hide and wait until they finish their rampaging. He was always a positive person and hoped that they would leave something for him to grab. Maybe he'd find some medicine in there. Hopefully a freaking inhaler.

He turned to leave but heard someone groaning in pain and the other panicking. He deliberated if he should check on them. Obviously someone was hurt, but his mistrust in people made him doubt the situation.

They could've spotted him coming this way and this was all a charade to get him killed. He ran to this situation before, but to his luck he wasn't killed. The people who robbed him used a little boy as a bait asking him for help. They spared his life because they thought he was a mute. After beating him up to tell them if he was a part of a group and not getting an answer, they concluded that he was a mute and not worth the trouble.

So, he glared at the door and shook his head.

Never again.

He moved again in an attempt to leave, but this time a man wailed in pain. The scream sounded truthful and hella pain-filled. It sounded animalistic, like a wolf caught in a bear trap.

He closed his eyes and begged his feet to start moving. He felt like a cold hearted person to leave the place but he had to. He wouldn't put his trust in people anymore.

This time he was stopped from leaving the place by the door that burst open. He turned and was met with a man not that much older than him. His hands were bloody and so was his shirt. His eyes were wide open, filled with sadness and fear.

He tried to reach for his gun but Evan was the first to draw his. He wasn't going to shoot and kill him with no reason. It was just a precaution, something that was much needed in these god forsaken times.

The dude with chestnut hair color and wide dull hazel eyes lifted his hands in the air in surrender. His hands were shaking as he kept glancing back at the store.

"Please, don't shoot! M-My friend needs help. . .P-Please, take whatever you want from the car. I just need the mid-kit and you can have it all."

He stuttered, and when Evan didn't speak, the suspicious guy got more nervous.

"Y-You can have the car too, if you want. I'm sure I can find another one that works."

Evan scanned his body and he didn't seem to pose any threat, but he wasn't so sure about his friend. Again, that blood could be fake or from another idiot they killed. Anything was possible nowadays.

Evan cocked his gun and gestured to the stranger to turn around slowly. The man hesitantly complied, panicking and begging him not to shoot him, while he carefully trailed his eyes up and down that underclothed body for anything dangerous. Once Evan was sure that the guy wasn't carrying any other weapons, he nodded toward the door for him to get in.

The stranger glanced back and shook his head vigorously.

"No. You're going to kill us. . .kill him. Please, just take the car, take everything. I'm sure we'll find our way out of this. . .Please, just leave us be."

Evan had to stop himself from rolling his eyes annoyed. Not like the stranger can see his eyes through his black shades anyway. His instincts told him that the guy was sincere and speaking the truth, but his experiences taught him not to follow his instincts as they sometimes fail him.

He motioned for the man to move to the car, which he did. Maybe the guy thought he was mute, or maybe he just figured that he didn't want to speak, as he kept asking him what he wanted him to do.

"You're going to let me get the med-kit?"

Evan nodded and watched how a slight of relief washed over his blood smeared face.

"Are you going to kill us?"

Evan didn't answer the question because he wasn't sure himself. He might end up killing them if they acted stupid and turned on him. Being a son of lieutenant-colonel, Evan was taught how to use guns from when he was a kid. His mother didn't approve, and he'd always sneak with his father to the shooting range where he'd teach him how to clean, disassemble, fix and shoot a gun.

The man gulped audibly at what he said, taking a large intake of breath as he opened the trunk. Evan pulled down the trigger with a click that alerted the guy to stop. He gestured for him to move back as he inspected the boot.

They were bags filled with different supplies, a tool box and a military box. He kept the gun aimed toward the man as he searched for any other weapons, and indeed he found a shotgun and a revolver hidden in the box. He also found the med-kit.

He nodded for him to grab it after he took both weapons, and the man hurriedly did, nodding at Evan in appreciation.

They both walked inside. Evan remained in cover by keeping the guy directly infront of him, just in case if they want to outsmart him and kill him.

He watched him hurrying toward another man who was lying on the floor groaning in pain. He looked like he was shot in the stomach, and from afar he could tell it wasn't deadly. Evan's eyes scanned the store and when he was sure no one was hiding, he checked the small pharmacy for supplies.

Spotting a cadaver, Evan pulled out his mask and put in. Since the disease wasn't determined how it spread, precautions had to be taken to avoid getting infected. Although it wasn't airborne-since some people were still alive, but you might never know.

No surprise there when the small pharmacy was empty. No wonder the guy wanted the med-kit. If he did found something in here, he wouldn't have used his. He watched how he skillfully tended the wound of the scrawny blond guy that was squirming on the floor.

The stranger seemed to have some medical background by the way he cleaned and stitched the other one.

Evan kept a lookout, watching both entrances while keeping an eye on the other one who sat down panting after his friend fell unconscious. He lost a lot of blood by the pile underneath him. He was still breathing though, which was a good sign. It seemed that his friend saved him to live yet another day.

The hazel eyed stranger smiled gratefully, wiping his hand in some shirt he found draped on the counter.

"Thanks for letting me help him,"

He looked at his friend with so much love that Evan felt jealous not to have someone to care for him that way. "I'm Ryan by the way."

He offered his hand for Evan to shake but the latter just moved faraway from him and sat on the ground, still aiming the shotgun.

He heard Ryan mumble 'okay' then he stood up. It was unexpected move that made Evan point the shotgun upward aiming for his head. Ryan shook his hands in the air in pure fear.

"No, please don't shoot. I just wanted to check if there is something here to eat." He clarified and Evan reluctantly lowered the gun.

They sat there for what seemed like hours. Ryan not giving up in making attempts to get him to talk. From time to time he'd check on his friend who was still out, while Evan was thinking why didn't he ask to be let go, for him and his friend to leave back to where they came from.


	2. Chapter Two

Evan felt himself nodding off, overwhelmed by fatigue of walking the distance. He found it hard to stay awake especially since it was quiet and both men in the station with him were asleep. It was night time filled with an eerie silence. He wondered how could Ryan sleep and trust that he wouldn't be killed.

He stood up stretching his muscles. He decided to go outside and do a recon of the area. Anything that would keep him awake and alert. Once he opened the door, he was met with a starry night. The sky looked so beautiful and serene that it calmed him.

It was hot and humid though. Evan could feel the sweat breaking on his forehead. Even at night, the weather didn't seem to cool off.

He chose to sit under a huge tree on a small hill, heaving a sigh once his back met the dry bark. This was nostalgic to him. It reminded him of the day he met that man. Twelve years ago. Evan was ten at the time and lost in the wilderness. He went camping with his father as usual and took an unfamiliar trail to go and pee.

Even though he was taught how to survive, he felt like crying the deeper he went inside that monstrous forest.

He stopped at a clearing where a big willow tree cast its shadow from the burning sun. He sat down under it and felt himself give in, crying and sobbing, fearing of never being found.

He heard some rustling of leaves above him. He almost had a heart attack when a person dangled upside down a sturdy branch. They looked older than him wearing a scary hockey mask.

"Why are you crying?"

The strange kid cocked their head to the side wondering. Their voice was resonating with a warm note that had him relax instantly.

His pride though made him wipe his face and glare at them.

"I'm not crying!" He muttered harshly and the other shrugged, swaying themselves back up to sit on the branch.

"You sounded like you were." He flatly reminded him and Evan blushed.

"And so what if I was? It's not your damn business."

"True." The other solemnly replied." But your cries woke me up from my nap."

His face flushed even more and whispered an apology that was almost unheard.

"It's alright." The stranger jumped down and settled beside him. "You look lost."

Dignity aside, Evan nodded in confirmation.

"I hiked the wrong way and lost my bearings, walking faraway from our campsite.

"The hunting cabins?"

Evan nodded again and heard the stranger mumble something.

"It's faraway from here. It'll be a pain to walk back there. . .I'll ask uncle to give you a lift there."

"You'll do that?!"

The other nodded, their azure blue eyes glowed under their mask.

"Why are you wearing this?" He unintentionally blurted and the other shrugged.

He didn't know what got him to do it as he reached over and tried to pull up the mask. The other didn't seem to care or was too stunned to react allowing him to do so.

Taking off that mask, he was met with snowy white skin brushed with a pink hue blush, vibrant blue eyes and rosy lips. He felt his body getting filled with a weird warmth at the sight of that incredible beauty. The other flushed waiting in anticipation as Evan pulled down the mask and covered that enticing appearance.

"You look weird." He didn't mean their looks but the fact they were flushed that the freckles were barely visible.

"Sorry."The other mumble, clearly misunderstood him.

"I mean you're beautiful. . .The prettiest girl I've ever seen."

He whispered the last part and the stranger snapped their head up in clear offense.

"I'm not a girl."

"Huh?!"

"I said I'm not a girl." He repeated annoyed.

"Oh!" Evan was short of words. How could a guy look this beautiful. People like him shouldn't exist as they were confusing.

"You just. . ."

"Well I'm not, so drop it."

They sat there in silence until the boy stood up.

"Let's go, if you want to get back to the camp before night time."

The sun was already disappearing behind the clouds in the horizon, leaving a breath-taking masterpiece.

They climbed down a rocky trail in silence, Evan watching the simple clothing the boy was wearing. Some sweatpants and a worn-out blue hoodie with a grey cotton shirt. He watched him skillfully make his way through the thick woods, seemingly familiar with the place.

"What are you doing here?"

He asked and the other seemed like he didn't hear him or so he thought. He kept quiet for a brief moment before he answered.

"I live here. . .with my uncle and his family."

"You go to school?"

He asked knowing that the nearest and the only school in this town was his. He never seen him and was sure that he'd remember if he did.

"Home-schooled." Came his brief response.

"What's your name?"

"You ask a lot of questions." The boy stopped and huffed. "It's distracting."

"Sorry." He apologized and caught up with him trying to match his long strides.

"I'm just curious."

He heard him snort.

"Curiosity is what got you in trouble in first place."

Evan pouted and glared at him.

"It's Jonathan." He said after a while and Evan tried not to look interested but deep inside he was happy.

"My friends call me Jon. What's yours?"

He was so excited that he learned his name that he stumbled on a rock and almost met the ground, if it wasn't for those surprisingly strong arms.

"Careful. You're curious and a klutz, just perfect."

He blushed again, not understanding why was he acting this way. He inwardly chastised himself for missing the opportunity to tell him his name.

"So," Jonathan went on. "Evan, do you like owls?"

He frowned in confusion and suspicion of him knowing his name and noticed when he rolled his blue eyes through those hollow holes in his mask.

"Your father is calling you, don't you hear him?"

Evan stood there quietly listening. All he could hear was the rustling of leaves and the chirping birds. He concentrated even more and that was when he heard his father's voice calling.

"How did you. . ."

He turned to look at Jonathan but he wasn't there.

"Hey,"

Evan cocked his pistol up and aim it at Ryan. The latter stepped back with his hands up.

"I thought we were passed this."

He didn't reply but he aimed down his gun, his eyes not leaving the man.

Ryan took that as an invitation and settled down beside him.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" He started, staring up at the clear night sky. "It reminds me of my home back in Chicago where me and my friends would gather around on the roof drinking beer."

"I'm heading there, you know. . .I'm going back there and I bet my ma is waiting for me, worried."

Evan looked at him and could feel his doubt, worry and sadness. Ryan looked back at him with wry smile.

"She got to be alive. She's a strong woman, and I'm sure she'd be fine."

Chicago was wiped out clean, last time he heard. In fear of the disease spreading, the government quarantined the whole city wiping out everyone. He wondered how he didn't hear about it, or maybe he was in denial about the whole thing.

"I was visiting my friend." Ryan continued. "Bryce, the one lying over there. . .I couldn't get out from our hideout at first, seeing the terrible things the military and those thugs did to people."

He chuckled dryly. "Weak, isn't it? I was crippled by fear and let my poor mother fend for herself alone, miles away from me."

"She's probably better off." He ranted, his voice cracking up and Evan could see tears slipping down his cheek. "I'm afraid. I'm scared and can't do shit to save my own life let alone hers. . .I couldn't even save my friend when he was caught by those lunatics."

"So pathetic, right?"

Ryan looked back at him with a bitter grin. Self hatred laced his tone of voice. His face smeared with tears, sorrow and depression was oozing of him.

"I watched them beat him up asking about our hideout. Bryce was strong. He let them beat him to a pulp until they grew bored and shot him. . .They wanted him to suffer before dying so they shot him in the stomach for him to bleed to death. And what did I do? Heh, I watched. . .I watched from my coward corner as he squirmed on the ground. They were long gone yet I didn't come out from my hiding."

"That's why I didn't ask you to let us go. I'm so scared all the time and I knew that you're a brave person who'd help us survive. . .Coward, that I am but not stupid. My chances of survival with Bryce was slim. With you, we actually have a chance."

He kept looking back at him expecting him to talk, and when he didn't, he added.

"I have stuff to offer. I have medical experience, I worked as a vet, but still I know the basics and it's not that different from treating humans. . .Bryce is an environmentalist, he knows the lands and where to find water and food. He's a survivalist, that's why I'm alive."

He looked down at his gun and nodded.

"You seem to be good with those, and I bet you know how to fight by your physique."

Evan snorted and looked down at the car by the dumpster.

"Do you have an inhaler?"

His voice came out groggy from lack of speech. Ryan looked stunned for a moment there before he smiled.

"I don't, but I can make one."

Evan did look impressed and curious at how he would make an inhaler. Ryan saw through his confusion and explained.

"All we need is a small plastic bottle, duct tape, and a knife. With these I can make a spacer that could last you until we find an inhaler."

Evan nodded and looked at the hand holding his gun. He debated if he was doing the right thing in trusting these guys.

"Curious and a klutz." He mumbled with a chuckle.

"Huh?" The other hummed and Evan placed down his weapon reaching with his hand to him.

"I'm Evan."

Ryan smiled cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you."

"Alright." Evan buckled up adjusting the rear-view mirror to have a clear view of their back. He looked at Ryan and nodded.

"We need to find a place where we can stay and wait for him to heal. Driving a car is a trouble bringer but we don't have a choice for now. . .From which way you came?"

Ryan pointed west and Evan nodded.

"Then we're heading east to not run to those people you encountered. . .I'll help you until he gets back on his feet then I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"You're not the only one who has a place to be."

Ryan nodded unsure. He looked disappointed by what he said. Evan sighed and started the car.

"Hey, you may never know. I could come with you to Chicago and we could all head to where I'm going after that."

"Where are you planning to go?"

Evan bit his lip as he get out from parking and was set on the road. He didn't want to tell him everything but then they were in this together and they should trust each other if they wanted to survive. Besides which, if they survived.

"I'm going to DC, to the military base."


	3. Chapter Three

"Is that a new kid?"

Evan looked where Caleb was pointing to spot a kid leaning on the wall by the school gate. He had some fancy looking clothes, a pair of black shades and a leather jacket dropped on his shoulder. Girls swarming around him gawking at his unearthed beauty.

"He's hot!" Bri exclaimed and started fixing herself. Tania nodded in agreement, slyly commenting.

"Finally we get someone who isn't an eyesore to look at." She looked at Brandon, her boyfriend, and smirked. "No offense."

He just rolled his eyes and nudged Evan who couldn't move his eyes from the guy. From that ungodly beauty. Somehow he felt familiar. That figure, that complexion and the hair. In the back of his mind he knew him.

"Look, he's waving at us."

Bri gasped unable to breath. "You guys know him. Oh my god, how do I look?"

"Calm your tits, Bri. Don't go throwing yourself at the man."

Tania licked her pink painted lips and winked at Brandon.

"Maybe I should try my luck with him."

"Be my guest." He grumbled making her chuckle. She buried her face in his neck and whispered something, flipping his world by the incoherent words he was mumbling.

"Do you know him, Evan?" Caleb wondered when the guy started walking toward them.

Evan was lost in a haze, feeling the world vanish around him. Only him and the mystery guy existed.

"Hi Evan."

The stranger removed his glasses exposing the most breathtaking eyes he'd ever seen. They were baby blue mixed with a neon green. They were stunning yet dangerous. He felt it then; that they could bring you either joy or doom.

"It's me, we met in the forest years back."

Evan's frown deepened until he remembered that face. It was so feminine back then, all freckled with rosy cheeks and red lips. Now, it still had those features but was more handsome than beautiful. A sharp jaw, roughened features, experienced eyes.

"Yes, I remember now." Evan smiled and offered his hand for the guy to shake.

"It's Jonathan." He presented himself to his friends. Caleb looked suspicious, Brandon frowning, and Tania and Bri fanning.

"So," Evan went on to move past the awkwardness when Brandon refused to shake Jonathan's hand." Are you transferring to our school?"

Jonathan shot a hard glare at Brandon before it softened, looking back at him.

"No. I was just passing by and wanted to see if I'd find you here."

Evan didn't think it was suspicious at all for him to be here. This was the only High school in town, Jonathan must've known that he'd be here.

"You're done, right? Can I walk you home?"

Evan looked back at his friends, both guys with disapproving frowns but he ignored them. Jonathan was interesting and he wanted to find out so much more about him.

"So, remember that day when you helped me out, where did you vanish to?"

They were on the way to his place. Jonathan drawing so much attention. Even old people glared at them with some unreadable looks.

"I hang up on a tree. I watched you until your father took you back to the camp."

He giggled musically and Evan joined him.

They talked and talked, Evan finding him more and more interesting. They stopped at the porch, Evan suddenly nervous playing with the strap of his backpack.

"So,"

"So." Jonathan mimicked with a lovely laugh. "I don't know why but I feel like kissing you right now."

Evan blushed, and snorted at the smug look Jonathan was sporting. He was stifling a laugh and let it go when Evan giggled. Behind that giggle, there was a bit of hope. He actually wanted to kiss him. Ever since he found out that he liked guys, he dreamed about this moment; of him and some guy standing at the front door looking nervous and blushing then sharing a chaste kiss.

Jonathan touched his cheek making him zone back in. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his hair.

"Do you still like owls?"

Evan frowned when he remembered that he once asked the same question.

"How do you know I like them?"

"You had a key-chain of an owl the day we met." Jonathan explained and pulled out something of the small bag he was holding. He handed him a small owl wooden figurine.

"I made it myself." He sounded so proud, especially when Evan gasped at how skillfully the figurine was made.

"Thanks!"

Evan was still admiring the wooden owl until he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. His face was flush looking up at Jonathan who smiled.

"I guess I'll see you around."

He nodded watching him like a love-struck girl until he disappeared from where they came from.

 

"Evan."

He felt someone nudging him awake. He squinted his eyes open to find Ryan looking back at him in panic. It took a moment for him to register that he was in a small clinic they found in the way, with Ryan and Bryce. He didn't plan on falling asleep, only rested his eyes a bit, but exhaustion from walking for days did a toll on him.

"What-"

Ryan covered his mouth with his hand and gestured for him to listen. Then he heard them. Footsteps, a lot, coming their way. Toward the room where Bryce was recovering in.

"I don't know why it has to be us who check this place. Why doesn't he send Marcel or Anthony?" One of the intruders whined, his boots thudding as he walked in the hallway.

"Shut up and let us finish with this shit and get back home. . . Marcel had let that man survive and now he's loose." Another replied gruffly, sounding impatient.

"Exactly! He made a mistake, he should be the one to be punished!"

"Just shut up before Scotty hears us." A third voice was heard, hissing in a bone chilling tone.

The other made a whining sound, opening the door of the room opposite of them. Another pair of footsteps joined them.

"Found something?"

"Nothing, Scott." One of them reported.

"If you're done checking these rooms then move it."

Ryan breathed relieved when they forgot about their room and moved along. He looked back at Evan to find him clutching the shotgun tightly in his hand. His face was calm not showing any sort of expressions. He couldn't tell if he was afraid, surprised, mad, or anything. He was standing tall, unmoved by all of this. Not like him. He was shaking in his boots, frightened and panicking.

Bryce moved a bit and started coughing. The receding footsteps stopped at the sound and started walking back their way. Ryan's eyes widened and looked at Evan for instructions.

Evan looked at the helpless man lying on the bed and at Ryan who was visibly trembling. From the conversation they heard, he knew that these guys were the one who shot Bryce and left him to death. Which only meant that there was no need for negotiations with them.

He gestured for Ryan to move and hide in the bathroom. If anything, someone should survive. He pushed back from the door and hid behind the wall waiting for them to walk in. Face stone cold, determined and relentless. Something he learned back in the days. Back when he met him. Him who made him the person he was now.

He turned him cold, that he'd kill without even blinking an eye.

Things he witnessed. . .

The door knob twisted and the door slowly opened. Evan listened carefully to hear them walk in but no one did. After a brief moment, someone took the initiative and spoke.

"We won't kill you. Just come out with your hands up and I won't kill you."

So confident, resilient and decisive. Whoever spoke, Evan knew that he was the one calling the shots here.

He didn't reply knowing quite well that this was a tactic for them to know who they were dealing with. To know how many people are inside the room, and what they were made of by the sound of their voices. Being in the dark was a downside for them and they must've knew.

"If you don't come out in three seconds, I'll go in there and blow your head off."

Again, Evan didn't make a sound nor move. He stood there focused. The moment they walk in, he'd leave no room for doubts. They'd be dead.

The man did as he promised and made a step inside the room. Evan did as well, shooting without hesitation, blasting through his chest with a shell.

"Oh, fuck!" One of the men cussed and chaos began. Evan had the advantage with a good angle of the door. He aimed to kill the second guy who tried to pull his wounded friend away, and stopped when he heard a click behind him.

A guy holding Ryan at gun point and aiming another one at his temple.

"He used the window." Ryan stammered.

"Drop the gun!"

Evan refused to drop down the shotgun, assessing the situation and the room they were in. He knew that they'd die if he dropped the gun. They were going to die anyway. He had to think quick. He needed to buy time; a distraction maybe.

He spotted the hand gun he gave to Ryan by Bryce's head; quickly coming up with a plan to get out of this situation alive.

He slowly placed down the shot gun on the floor and made a move to go by the bed, but the man cocked his gun in an order for him to stand still.

"You can come in, I got the bastard!"

The man pushed Ryan by the unconscious Bryce and delivered a blow to Evan making him stumble down on the floor. 

"Do you know what you've done? Huh?!"

One scrawny dude with a high pitched voice growled. The one who was whining before. Evan spit the blood out of his mouth and glared back at him. In the back of his mind, he was hoping that Ryan would do something. That he'd grab the side arm no one noticed and shoot one of the men. Just shoot a bullet to scare them, startle them or distract them. Just anything. His hopes crashed when he looked at the man to find him as white as a sheet. Hands shaking visibly, lips dry and eyes full of tears.

Pathetic.

Evan needed to come up with a different plan. He needed to save himself. He needed to survive. He was always a survivor, that what saved him from that crude man. 

He remembered when he was just like Ryan. A scaredy-cat, a fearful and dependent person. Maybe because he saw his old self in Ryan what made him want to help him. Because he remembered how much he needed help back then. How much he needed someone to wake him up from that nightmare. 

"Satt, move away."

A buff black guy pushed him away and was on Evan's face. He smiled a grin with a dangerous message, and without hesitation he punched him.

Evan groaned from the pain. Blow after blow, bruising his face, breaking his ribs, aiming to kill him. It was painful, to the extent that he slipped from and to consciousness. In a moment, he saw him. He saw that face and Evan frowned. 

Was this it? Was he going to die and the last face he'd see was his? Why him? Why not his parents? His parents that died because of him?

Evan coughed when that tank of a man was pushed away from him. His eyes blurred fighting to stay conscious. In a last plea, he looked at Ryan but found him cowering by the bed afraid to get hit.

Evan chuckled that blood came out of his mouth. His abuser took it as an insult and came back to finish him but a bullet stopped them. A shot then another, that had their attackers on their feet and going. Leaving behind the man Evan shot and the scrawny dude who was hit by a bullet.

Through the chaos, Evan looked to the side to see who it was, and got the shock of his life when it was an old face. A familiar face he knew from back in the days. A face of a person who helped him escape that mad man.

"Luke?" He asked groggily and the man crouched beside him wearing that lovely smile.

"Evan."


	4. Chapter Four

Evan leaned on Luke for support, assessing the place he was brought to, warily studying the surroundings. A small farm in the middle of the forest, Luke and his group had it surrounded with fences and traps, barricaded and guarded, making a settlement out of it.

Luke helped him inside the big house, asking a woman to clear the couch for him. Evan groaned once he met the soft couch, puffing out a breath, trying to see over the swelling around his left eye.

He was in what could be considered as a living room, divided by a large table full of medical equipment. Make-shift beds side by side, Bryce was placed in one of them and so was the unconscious man he shot.

Luke left him there for what felt like hours, and so the rest of his group as they helped a woman operate on the lad he shot. Then later, Luke came back with the other attacker, Satt he believed was his name. He forced him to sit on the floor, his brown eyes glaring holes at all of them, hissing at his shoulder wound.

"They got you good."

Evan winced when Luke started cleaning a cut on his cheek, then shrugged when he pulled away, going through a box for a band-aid.

"I've seen worse." Evan flatly reminded him and looked around the room, not spotting Ryan. "Where is the guy that was with me?"

Luke looked behind toward the front door then shook his head.

"He stayed in the truck, too shaken to move. I left Brad with him to keep him company." He sighed and started cleaning the cut on his lip, Evan flinching away whenever the alcohol touched his bruised pair.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Luke subtly asked, yet Evan could sense something behind that question. There was something else in that look he gave him. He looked troubled by something, not as cheerful as he was before.

"No." He responded truthfully." I ran to him and Bryce, the one over there, and I decided to help him until his friend heals."

He pointed at Bryce who was on the bed by their unconscious attacker and Luke nodded.

"I can't do much about the swelling of your eye, sorry."

"I'll live."

Luke stared at him for a brief moment, an unreadable expression that had Evan look at him inquisitively.

"Nothing. It's just, I'm happy you survived."

With a gentle smile, Evan replied. "So am I."

"How long has it been?"

Evan looked down, feeling uncomfortable to bring up the past.

"I was in LA when shit happened." Luke went on after a brief silence and scooted closer to him on the couch. " He sent me there to look for you."

Evan clenched his jaw, trying not to show fear, eyes still downcast on the carpeted floor. He rubbed his hands together, running his finger on his knuckles, a nervous tic and Luke knew.

"We tracked you when you called Brandon, and that's how we knew you're in LA. He sent me since he was under house arrest for what happened to your parents, and yeah . . . I lost contact with him, obviously, but the last thing he said to me was that he'll make his way here once he'd be able to."

"Luke," Evan firmly started." why are you telling me this?"

Luke nodded toward Satt who was occupied, glaring at the man assessing his wound, and whispered.

"He's one of his men. He goes by the name Delirious now, I got this information out of him."

A cold chill ran through Evan's spine and tried to stand up, but was kept on the couch by Luke's firm hand. He glared at Satt who frowned in question.

"Don't worry, man. He obviously doesn't know who you are, and I don't think Jonathan is still looking for you."

Evan was about to respond when Satt cut him off.

"So you know the boss?" He chuckled darkly and hissed when the man beside him poured alcohol on his wound. "Hey! A little warning would be nice!"

For someone who lost a lot of blood, he sure still had some kick left in him.

"You guys just made the worst decision. You even shot Scott. When my boss finds out, you'll be dead." He chocked on his words when the very man tending his wound, punched him.

"Drake, go easy on him." Luke warned and the man huffed, resuming what he was doing; Satt reluctantly allowing him to fix his wound.

Evan was in a state of shock, blocking all the sounds around him, only the fast beating of his heart could be heard. The idea of Jonathan being alive terrified him. He was mad before the contagion, now he must be a deranged lunatic. He could barely hear Luke calling his name over his heavy breathing. He wasn't aware that he was having one of his episodes, till his eye-sight blurred from lack of air and his chest hurt in a familiar sharp pain.

He could see Luke and the woman that was with them in the room trying to help him. Then Ryan appeared in front of his eyes, holding the make-shift spacer he made for him when they were at the small clinic.

Breathing easily, Evan looked at Luke and Ryan, offering a grateful grin. Feeling a bit tired, and accepted with a heavy smile when Luke offered his bed. He carried him up the stairs and tucked him in, reminding him of that one time when he did pretty much the same thing.

Back when Jonathan turned from a friendly stranger to an obsessed stalker.

 

"Why did he panic like that?"

Ryan asked the bearded man once he closed the bedroom door. He stepped back a little when those brown eyes met his and flared in a harsh glare.

"I'm just asking." He whimpered and Luke snorted, pushing past him.

Ryan stood there not knowing what he should do next. Everywhere he went he was met with a hostile environment. Even in this house he was met with the same. His eyes trained on that retreating man, envious of the muscles of his back, so toned that they were showing under that polar shirt Luke was wearing. He envied his sense of direction, his bravery and combat skills. He was a man born for this world while he wasn't.

Luke looked back and scowled.

"You can't roam freely in my house. Evan may trust you but I don't. Get your ass down and stay where I can see you."

Ryan was quick on his feet following him. He awkwardly stayed beside him, going from room to room and checking on stuff. He was like a lost puppy, following the man who helped him. Luke didn't mind though, or if he did, he didn't show it.

They went back to the living-room/ infirmary, Luke checking on the wounded. Ryan was confused at why were they helping the people who attacked them. They even managed to save the man Evan shot.

"How is he?" He heard Luke ask and the woman shook her head.

"Is something wrong with Bryce?!" He exclaimed since they were standing above him. He could tell that he was stable, breathing evenly, no wound infection, and as far as he could tell, no vital injuries.

Luke glanced back at him and sighed.

"It's not him, it's my cat."

A slight pout showing on his face making him look adorable. Ryan almost awed but managed to keep a straight face.

"What's wrong with him?"

"With her." Luke corrected him. "Teddy stopped eating lately and started to look pale, spending the whole day sleeping."

"It's must be her time. We should give her a rest." The woman offered and smiled at Ryan. "I'm Isabel, the 'doctor'."

Ryan smiled a little, looking back at Luke.

"Can I take a look at her? I'm . . . I mean, I used to be a vet."

Luke narrowed his eyes like he was debating if he should trust him, then hesitantly nodded. He gestured for him to follow which he did, ushering him to the room opposite of where Evan was resting. Inside, a gray furred cat resting on a bed, eyes half-lidded, watching them both as they entered.

Ryan was quick to examine her, feeling pressured, trying to show that he could be useful. It was a stressful situation, examining the cat while Luke was watching him like a hawk. He glanced up to find him staring with an unreadable look, leaning on the wall with his arms folded against his chest. Ryan couldn't help but stare way too much, admiring his physique.

No homo, though.

He looked back at his patient when Luke quirked a perfect brow at him in question. Time to get serious, he thought, doing a full check-up, not thorough though since he didn't his fancy equipment, but he was quick to determine what was wrong with her.

"Dry mouth, yellowish gum and pale tongue, an indication of a fever." He told Luke using the best Doctor tone of voice he could master. For some reason he felt challenged by this man and wanted to prove him his worth.

"Hooded eyes, hollow behind the rib-cage." Ryan frowned, musing and going through his veterinary dictionary to determine her illness.

He softly made her rest on her side, checking her paws, her deflating belly and her heart. His frown deepened when her heart beat felt weak. He knew she was dying but he was so determined to save her. He checked her mouth again, and just now he noticed the black smudge in the corner of her lips.

"Did she throw up?" He asked, and almost jumped when he found Luke too close, looming over both of them.

"She did. Some weird black shit."

Ryan hummed and stood up, looking around the room.

"Is this where she usually stays? I mean eats and drinks?"

Luke nodded, his brows furrowed in bewilderment.

"Can you show me her food, please?"

For a moment there, Ryan could've sworn that he saw a different expression on that face; it was a softer and gentle one that could be mistaken by admiration. It did throw him off that he found himself staring vaguely at the man who walked to the end of the room.

"It's here." Luke woke him up from his daze, lazily pointing at the food.

Ryan cleared his throat and wished he could clear his mind, examining her water and feeding bowl, lifting the latter to his nose and sniffed it.

"It's fresh. I mean, I've just filled the bowl and the cat food isn't expired."

Luke had his nose scrunched up in disgust when Ryan tasted the food. It was a weird habit for being surrounded by animals everyday. He'd usually taste the food to make sure which brand to recommend to his customers.

"This taste like Tony & Joe." Luke nodded, a bit impressed that he could guess the brand. "Yet, there is something mixed with it."

"I didn't mix anything in there."

Ryan stood up and frowned thinking, then his eyes widened.

"Where do you store her food?"

Luke looked taken back, stammering as he guided him down to the kitchen. There, in the pantry, in a pet-dedicated shelf with all her food, he found it. It was when Ryan looked through them that he found the source of the weird taste in her food. He held the bottle to Luke whose eyes widened.

"I knew she was poisoned but I needed to know with what. I guess someone stored this one here and didn't notice it was leaking. Her food got soaked with this and it dried off, which is why no one noticed."

"It can't be." Luke muttered sadly and started yelling Isabel's name on the way to the living room. Ryan followed, a bit startled by the man's outrage.

"Who put rat poison next to Teddy's food?"

The woman looked shocked, dropping what she was doing and hurried to check the bottle Ryan was holding. With terrified eyes, she studied the bottle, looking back at Luke.

"I'm sure I didn't put it there. I gave it to Janette and asked her to hide it."

"Hey, doc. Don't put the blame on me."

A black beauty with the perfect dark complexion said. Wide honey eyes brimmed with thick lashes, full reddish lips and a small snub nose; all rendered her stunning. A perfection that had Ryan almost drool. It wasn't helping that she was wearing fatigues, a rifle hanging on her shoulder. Looking strong and tough, totally his type. She had that bored look on her face, glaring at him once she finished talking; for sure noticed him gawking at her.

"But. . ."Isabel stuttered, and Luke looked back at Ryan with hopeful eyes.

"Can you save her?"

Without a blood test or the right equipment it was impossible, but he couldn't say no to him. He could tell that this cat meant a lot to him. Besides which, he wanted to prove himself. He was feeling useless all this time, and this was an opportunity to show that he could do something right.

"I can try. Umm . . . I need some milk and a syringe. Usually I don't recommend my customers to make their cat vomit but I'll have to do it the traditional way in order to save her."

Luke nodded for another man, one of the men who saved them at the clinic, and he went to get what he requested.

"Do you have some hydrogen peroxide to spare?" Ryan asked Isabel who frowned.

"Of course I do!"

He climbed the stairs to where Teddy was resting. Luke panicked when he found her having difficulty breathing, before she stopped breathing all at once. At that moment, Ryan forgot about him proving himself and could see only the dying pet, her owner cursing beside her.

He didn't know how or when he pushed him away and started performing CPR. He tried and tried, and refused to stop even when her owner gave up. Ryan refused to let her die. The whole reason he was afraid all the time, unable to hold a gun and defend himself, was because he feared death ever since he was a little kid; When his dad was killed and he had to watch him die, it traumatized him.

"Please, breath." He whimpered, and Luke patted his shoulder asking him to give up.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Luke questioned after a while. Isabel beside him with her hand over her mouth, for sure both noticed that there was another reason behind his perseverance.

"Ryan, you need to stop." Luke tried to push him away yet he refused.

"Ryan-"

"I can save her. Please, just . . ." He trailed off, hating the sympathy that showed in those eyes. "Please, I can save her."

 

"Are you okay?"

He settled beside Ryan and offered him a bottle of water. He watched him rubbed the palm of his hand, eyes glossy, watching the sunset.

"I wanted to thank you." He patted his back, offering him a beer. "This to show you how thankful I am. Beer is like gold these days, so savor it well and enjoy."

Ryan smiled a little, taking the bottle and placing on his right. He breathed a sigh, so heavy and meaningful making Luke frown.

"You saved her, man. You did well."

Ryan nodded, his hazel eyes still fixed on the sunset.

"I almost lost her."

"But you didn't." Luke reminded him.

"I panicked, reliving the past. . ." He trailed off, looking back at him with a sad grin. "I'm sorry for back there."

"What are you sorry for?" Although Luke asked him, he knew that this apology wasn't meant for him. He could tell that this man had some traumatizing past; ironically enough, it was way worse than the shocking new world they were living in now.

Deliberately, Luke probed. "Who did you lose, Ryan?"

He watched him bit his lip, his jaw trembling, looking away. And when Luke gave up on him answering, Ryan started.

"I was just a kid when my dad died, shot in the neck by mistake in what was a store robbery. . .No one helped, all the adults were terrified to move. I didn't know what to do then, and I tried to stop the bleeding."

He sniffled and Luke hesitated before rubbing his back. It was weird how his chest hurt seeing him cry like that. Luke did his best to ignore the strange feeling, trying to comfort the man.

"I put pressure on the wound not knowing that I blocked the air off his windpipe. I killed him before the shot could. I killed my dad, yet I wasn't blamed for it."

No wonder.

They stayed that way, Luke allowed Ryan to lean on his shoulder crying his heart out. It felt familiar, reminding him of when he helped Evan years back, sobbing when he learned that his parents died. 

"All better?" He asked the man who pulled away, wiping his face. He nodded but didn't look back at him, for sure embarrassed by how his neck and ears reddened.

Luke chuckled. "You're like Evan. No wonder he trusts you."

Ryan shook his head and pouted slightly.

"I'm nothing like him. Even with his condition, he still can defend himself."

"No, you're pretty much like him. Do you seriously think he was tough all along? Heck, we all weren't. Not until we met him. A man who's worse than the disease that consumed this earth."

Ryan's eyes brightened with anticipation, looking at him and urging him for more information. Evan was a mystery to him and he wanted to know the man.

"Luke, we need to talk." Evan showed up behind them, looking serious and aiming for no good.

"Nothing good ever comes from this phrase." He joked and tapped the spot in the grass beside him. "We'll need more men if you're planning to retaliate."

"I want him dead, Luke. Once and for all."

"I don't know about that, Evan. He's my cousin, you know."

"He killed my parents!" He hissed and Luke glared at his with as much fire and resolve in his eyes.

"He didn't and I'm sure of it. Although he's a complete asshole, he never lied to me. . . He was shocked that day, so the rest of us. He was trembling, Evan, saying that he didn't do it."

"Stop defending him!"

"I'm not!" Luke yelled, then breathed a sigh to calm himself. "I'm just saying the truth. If you want me to help, we'll do it my way."

"I don't need your help." Evan grumbled and crossed his arms. "I'll kill him my damn self."

Luke chuckled wryly and shook his head.

"You think you can get close enough to kill him. The moment he'll see you, you're done for. . . That man was trained for this since he was a kid."

"Umm. . . Who are we talking about?" Ryan interrupted and Luke looked at Evan for permission. The latter sighed, eyes boring into those of Ryan before taking a seat next to Luke.

"I met him when I was a kid. He helped me when I was lost in the woods. Then, years later, he showed up out of the blue. I didn't know that he was bad news back then, being young and stupid, falling for him."

"Oh!" Ryan awkwardly stated.

"Yes, oh." Evan smiled. "I'm gay, not like it matters nowadays."

"No, sorry." Ryan stammered. " I wasn't . . . I mean, you're cool and-"

"We get it." Luke interrupted. "He doesn't look gay, not like gays have a certain look anyway."

Ryan started stuttering, trying and failing to explain himself, and Evan giggled.

"God, Luke. You got him all nervous, the man can't even breath."

They both laughed at Ryan's sweating face, then Evan's laughter died when he recalled what happened in the past.

 

He was all merry, walking to school, surrounded by music that was playing in his head; the result of being in love. The reason for all of this, was Jonathan who kissed his cheek again yesterday, after he dropped him home. It was a usual thing since the day they met again, Jonathan always showing up at school to pick him up.

Evan couldn't sleep last night, caressing where the kiss landed and smiling like an idiot. He thought of ways to confess to him, knowing for sure that Jonathan shared the feeling.

A blue muscle car parked beside him and he zoned back in. Jonathan rolled down the window and gestured for him to get in. His heart skipped in his chest, smiling wide, chanted by those sky clue eyes.

"Come on, Evan. Get in." A dazzling smile that had him oblige. He slipped into the car, feeling the leather seat and humming at the scent of sandal that filled the air.

"Nice car." He complimented and Jonathan nodded.

"I got it with the money from my last job."

"You work?" Evan asked, totally ignoring the fact that this was way expensive for someone who looked twenty years old to own with just a job. Also, the fact that his choice of words was a bit weird. It almost sounded like he was referring to those kind of jobs. . . The dangerous kind.

"Yeah, just here and there. I do what I have to do to get cash."

This time Evan couldn't ignore it, yet he was swooned by that man's smirk that had him hot and bothered.

"Where are you going? You passed the turn toward school."

Jonathan gave him a side glance and smiled.

"You're skipping school today."

Although his tone of voice was calm, it held a certain authority to it.

"No, I can't. My dad will kill me if he finds out."

Jonathan took his hand in his making him melt in its warmth.

"Don't worry, Evan. No one will call your parents, I made sure of that."

That wasn't comforting, Evan thought. Slipping his hand away and brought it to his lap. He just now remembered that Jonathan was still a stranger; a suspicious one that his friends showed nothing but hate toward. They even told him that he was in a gang or something, yet Evan didn't believe them.

"Where are you taking me?" He wanted to sound firm but it came out as a whimper. Jonathan just increased the speed, insanely weaving through the traffic.

"I have just some business to take care of then I'm taking you for a date."

He grinned when Evan blushed.

"A d-date?!"

"Yes, a date." Jonathan repeated and took his hand again. "It was clear yesterday that you feel the same way I do, lying on your bed being so cute."

"What?!" Evan glared at him in shock and a slight of fear. "How did you . . . "

"Through the window." He shrugged like it was nothing. "I wanted to get one last look at you, so I climbed to your window."

Feeling alarmed by the situation, Evan channeled the confidence to say. "Stop the car. I want to go to school."

"No, why?" Jonathan whined, and when Evan insisted, his eyes turned cold. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, breathing heavily that Evan feared for his life. He drifted in a sharp turn to the other side, going back the way they came from.

"Fine." He said calmly, eyes on the road with a scowl. They arrived to school and Evan wanted nothing but leave the car. A firm hand caught his, and he looked back to meet his stern expression.

"You can't just lead people on and not take responsibility for that. I'm a man who gets what he wants, Evan."

Is that a threat?

Evan was left there baffled and scared, watching him screech his tires as he sped away.

 

"Are you alright?" David asked him during lunch making him aware that he was spacing out again. He nodded, picking through his food with no appetite left to eat.

"Guys, have you heard?" Brianna flopped on the chair beside Tania and panted. "The principal was attacked this morning; some saying it's gang related.

They all looked at him making him grumble.

"What now?"

"Do you think it's your lover boy?"

He shrugged not knowing for sure. Brandon noticed his uncertain and sour expression as he deliberately asked.

"Evan, why were you late this morning?"

He fiddled with his thumbs debating if he should get them involved. He wanted to tell them but hated to prove them that they were right all along.

"Did he do anything to you?" Caleb asked with a dark gaze making him gulp.

"Who are you talking about?" David asked since he was absent the whole week for family matters. He didn't tell them what and they didn't probe on it. Evan, though, felt sad that his best friend was keeping stuff from him.

"This hot, sexy and dangerous boy Evan met." Tania purred making Brandon roll his eyes at her. "Our little Evan is so infatuated by him that he refused to believe he's part of a gang."

"Really?! Who is it?!" David exclaimed, his fanboy eyes all wide and sparkling.

"Jonathan Ramos." Brianna said, making them all look at her. "I did my research." She shrugged.

Tania giggled and so did Evan, only to stop when David choked on his food.

"Jonathan Ramos?!"

"You know him?" Brandon asked, and like a paranoid boy, David looked around before meeting their glare.

"He's the reason I was absent this past week. My father owed his boss some money and he terrorized us for the whole week to get it."

Brandon gave Evan the 'I told you so' look. The latter paled thinking of what he got himself into, or rather who he got himself involved with.

"You can't be with him, Evan."

"We told him so but he doesn't listen." Caleb sneered, anger so evident in his eyes.

"No, you don't understand." David explained. "They're saying that he's the next in line to run the gang. That guy is a complete lunatic. . . The terror we went through the past week, I-I. . ." He trailed off, pushing away his food.

"He'll stop seeing him." Caleb said with much resolve that had him nodding. It wasn't like he was planning to meet him again. Today he scared the shit out of him.

"I'm not." He said and swallowed thickly before he told them what happened this morning.

"Damn, this is serious." Tania muttered and held his hand. Her eyes showcased care and fear for him, no trace of cynic or playfulness. "We need to tell someone."

"Yes," Brandon conceded." He practically threatened you."

"No, no, no. You can't." David visibly trembled. "He'll kill you. . .us. He'll kill us for even thinking about it."

"I won't let him hurt Evan." Caleb hissed and looked back at him as he continued. "I'm not going to watch him take you away from me . . . us." He blushed a little and Brianna wiggled her brows at him.

Evan was in a state of shock to even care. Jonathan was dangerous but so damn hot. Why was this confusing, he bellowed with a pout.

Outside, Evan surrounded by his friends, escorted to Caleb's car. He froze when he saw Jonathan leaning on his muscle car with his arms crossed. His eyes. Those stunning eyes stared coldly at Caleb who had his hand around him. Damn he looked dangerous and sexy as hell, so unfortunate he was too bad for him.

"Oh, I see." He called from afar, Caleb forced him to keep going, not allowing him to look back. " Remember, Evan. Remember what I said."

He heard him get into his car, revving the engine before he drove away. Their eyes met for a second and Evan's feet buckled at the twisted smirk he directed at him.


	5. Chapter Five

Evan woke up to a loud bang. He jumped off the comfort of his bed, eyes still blurred from sleep and heart racing in fear. It was so early in the morning, so dark and cold without his fluffy duvet. He went out of his room to investigate what caused that loud sound only to meet the frightened face of his mother.

"Evan, sweety." Her voice trembled as she held him. "Don't go and stay here. Your dad is already handling him."

"Him?" He asked, his ears catching the voice of his father yelling at someone.

Instead of answering his question, his mother offered a sympathetic smile.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were bullied?"

Bullied?!

His confusion showing on his face as he quirked a brow at her.

"I was never bullied. Why do you-Who's downstairs?"

This question was answered when he heard a familiar voice. Jonathan talking back to his father, spewing profanities, and by the sound of it, he was for sure intoxicated.

Evan forced his mother to let go and climbed down the stairs hastily, utterly shocked when he found his father holding Jonathan by his collar. Both looking angry, his father's eyes filled with fury and he wasn't a person to get pissed easily. Evan's eyes moved to the drunk Jonathan, blue eyes dark and cold, more than the snow blizzard going on outside the warmth of his home. Cheeks flushed either from the frosty weather or from the god know how many alcoholic drinks he had, looking adorable with a dangerous combination.

Evan knew that he was infatuated by him but couldn't ignore how bad he was for him. Jonathan being a typical bad boy with charming good looks and a dazzling smile, dreamy and stunning eyes and those flirtatious kisses. Yes, those innocent looking kisses he always placed on his cheeks making him squirm in want. Evan was unable to sleep for days after he stopped talking to him.

He knew that the fact he was so smitten what made him not get apprehensive about or around him. He was charmed with his doting eyes that he found himself thinking about him all time. He was so dangerous for his heart, that even now, at this very menacing moment, Evan found himself admiring him.

The latter, at the sight of him, forced his father's hand open and released himself from his grip. This shocked Evan more since his dad was really strong, holding the title of 'Iron fists' in the army by his subordinates.

"Evan." Jonathan slurred and his father looked back at him.

"Evan! Go back to your room this instant!" His father shouted and glanced behind him at his mother. "Jay, call Eric and ask him to come."

Jonathan giggled, smirking Evan's way.

"Uncle Eric won't do anything to me. I want Evan, you give me Evan." He poked his father's chest and the latter twisted his arm and held him in a strong hold against the front door.

"You leave my family alone." His father said through gritted teeth. "You leave my son alone!"

"He's mine!" Jonathan yelled back and untangled himself from his steel grip that always worked better than handcuffs, turning the table on his father, pinning him against the door with so much force that had him wince.

"Listen here, General Fong. Your son is mine. I want him, and I'm taking him."

Evan jumped when his mother held him close, startled by the terror and the confusing affection he was experiencing. His father was struggling to fight a drunk man, groaning in pain the more he struggled.

"Jonathan, please stop." His voice wavered, feeling stunned by fear to even move and help his dad.

"What's that, honey?" Jonathan offered a sly smirk, tauntingly adding. "You want me to stop hurting daddy?"

Evan nodded and watched those crazy blue eyes soften a bit before hardening again.

"Then tell your dad how much you love me and want to be with me."

"Dad," Evan choked on a sob, tears pooling down for being helpless and watching his strong and proud father having a difficult time fending off this lunatic. "I love Jonathan, dad, and I want to be with him."

He sounded almost robotic if it wasn't for the sobs in between.

"Evan." His mother bellowed, finding it in her voice to plea his dangerous stalker. "Please, leave us alone."

Jonathan smiled softly yet it looked creepy and ominous in a way.

"I will, after I get my Evan."

"Like hell I'll let my son be with you." His father growled and that earned him another slam against the door that had him groan loudly.

"Dad!" He cried and Jonathan snarled in his father's ears.

"You're not going to stand in the way of our love."

"What love?!" His father's voice strained with a wince. "My son isn't gay, you crazy brat!"

"I'll fucking break your arm if you call me that again." Jonathan threatened then looked back at Evan. "Your son is hella gay and in love with me. . . Stop poisoning his mind, you and those assholes friends of his."

"He's not."

Jonathan twisted his father's arm more that the bone snapped. He let go when the other groaned in pain, and span him around only to rest his hand on his neck and choke him.

"You all want to steal him away from me! You and that boy who dared put his hand on what's mine." Jonathan laughed creepily, his blue eyes sparkled that Evan got certain that he was insane.

"Caleb is his name, right?"

"What did you do to him?" Evan panicked when his father failed to break free off Jonathan's grip. "Please, let go. You're killing him."

It was like Evan prompt that idea in his mind, Jonathan had his thumb on the windpipe blocking the air from coming through to his father's lungs.

"I left that fucker fighting for his life in the park." He chuckled and his eyes darkened, tightening his grip around his father's neck. "That to teach anyone who wants to oppose me."

"Jon, what the hell are you doing?!"

A voice called from outside, Evan recognized the town sheriff as he pulled Jonathan away.

"Don't touch me." He swayed as he walked, reaching behind him looking for something. He was then jumped by another man in his twenties, pinning him down to the ground.

"Jonathan, what the fuck?!" He scolded and the latter growled.

"Get off of me, Luke!" He hissed, spinning them around and was quick on his feet. For someone who was drunk, he sure didn't act like it. He pulled out what he was seeking behind him earlier making everyone freeze from both shock and fear. Jonathan held a handgun, eyes fixed on Evan.

"Come on, babe, we're leaving."

Evan was no longer crying, the shock overwhelmed him, his mind unsure if this was a nightmare or reality. His eyes were as wide as saucers, unable to look away from those cold blue eyes of his stalker.

"Come here!" He shouted making him flinch in fear. He found himself moving his way, unable to hear what the rest were saying, deafened by his screaming heart. Evan wasn't sure if he was even breathing, everything was like a blur and the only clear thing was the gun Jonathan was holding.

His mother reached for him and he just stared back at her terrified face, cheeks reddened and damp from the wetness of her tears. Evan blamed himself for all of this; he blamed the fact he got lost in the woods when he was a kid and meeting this crazy man, to befriend him when he suddenly showed up, ignoring his friends when they warned him.

A warning shot by her feet had him and his mother jump apart. It woke him up from his shock as well, hysterically crying, paralyzed by fear to even take any step further.

 

 

"That. . . That's insane." Ohm commented, his hazel eyes eagerly boring in his own. "Then what happened next?"

"What do you think?" Evan said with a hefty sigh. He looked at Luke who offered a regretful grin. "He took me to some place he owned in the middle of the woods. The whole ride in the car was about him trying to get me to talk to him and me trying to breath normally. . . I was held captive in his place for a month, my dad tried in all ways to get me back. Of course, Eric and Luke couldn't do anything since he was under the protection of the mob that controlled the city."

"Yes," Luke added with a dry chuckle. "I remember dad even calling the mayor and asking for support but the other refused, protecting his ass from being exposed by the Ramos' boss who held things against him. He even had the audacity to say that Evan was old enough to elope with his lover."

"That was eloping for him?!" Ryan Exclaimed then frowned. "How old were you then?"

Evan looked at the small farm pen that had few sheep inside. Eyes expanding to the line of trees on the other side of the barricaded wall down the hill, where the sun was resting, shining the comforting light of dusk that rendered this withered world peaceful and safe.

"I was seventeen, almost my eighteenth birthday. Jonathan was twenty years old then, recruited by the Ramos group since he was twelve. At least that's what I learned."

"It's true." Luke confirmed and Evan looked his way.

"Isn't he your cousin? How come he joined a mob at such young age?"

Luke scratched his beard, lips forming a thin line.

"He lived with us for few months after his mother died. Then that ruthless man showed up at our doorstep claiming that Jonathan was his. Apparently the latter's father was indebted to him and escaped with the money not paying him back. Jonathan's father was a useless drunken bastard who Teresa, Jonathan's mother, did well when she kicked him out. But you know what happens when you don't pay back what you owe the mob."

"They come after your family."

Evan confirmed, feeling a bit of sympathy for an instant toward Jonathan before anger overwhelmed him again. Ryan's eyes widened, a deep frown forming on his face.

"I thought these kind of things only happen in movies and books!"

Luke smiled at the innocent expression, his eyes resting way too long on the man's lips, swollen and red, irresistible. He forced himself to look away, cleared his throat and nodded.

"Most of the stories in movies and books portray the reality of the world we live in. . . We lived in."

Those mesmerizing hazel eyes sparkled a little bit, filled with anticipation and hope that Luke felt he should keep them that way. He loved the sign of life in them for the first time since he met this man.

"And then?" He sounded like an eager child that had Evan gave out a small laugh. A laugh that died when he recalled what happened next. The abuse, the pain, and the escape. All the events that happened and wished he could change.

They all jumped at the booming sound that came from around the gate behind them, cutting his storytelling short; both Luke and Ryan stood up to check, and so did he. Janette came running, an alarming expression that Evan was familiar with.

"Some group of lunatics broke through the gate."

Luke looked at Evan, both knowing who was conceited enough to make such dramatic appearance.

"You and Ryan need to hide, I'll talk to him." He ordered and Evan glared at him with that vengeful fury he held for years now.

"No more hiding. I'm going to fucking kill him right here, right now."

He started pacing toward the front gate and Luke was quick to stand in his way, his hands forcing him to halt.

"You know well enough that he'll kill you before you can. Heck, he'll do to you what he did years back before he kills you."

Evan shuddered at the mention of the horrid period in his past, feeling the tears brimming his swollen eyes.

"I can't let you face him alone. I want him dead, Luke."

"And you'll get your chance." Luke muttered sternly although he didn't look convinced by what he said. "I'll talk to him, and I'm sure that once he'll know that it's me, he'll back away."

Evan chuckled dryly at what he said and shook his head.

"You and me both know how he gives no shit about anyone."

"Don't be so sure."

There was something implied in that tone of voice that had Evan frown for a moment.

"Go with Ryan and hide in the basement." He said hastily when another blow was heard. "Go, please."

His plea reminded him of his father and it opened the old wounds even more. He hated himself back then for leaving his parents alone to fend off a monster he was the one responsible for. He hated how weak he was and there was no way he'd do the same mistake again. Luke might be Jonathan's cousin, but he'd been with that lunatic and he knew how much he didn't care much about anyone but himself.

"I'm coming with you." He said and cut him off when he wanted to protest. "I'm coming and it's final. . . I want to see him, Luke. I want to prove to myself that I'm no longer afraid of him."

Luke stared back at him and seemed like he was studying him for a moment before he sighed. He looked at Janette and nodded. She and Ryan ran toward the house, the latter was reluctant to leave for a moment before he obliged.

Luke scratched his beard nervously and huffed. He pulled out a small bandana he had in his jeans pocket and handed it to him.

"Wear this." He looked unsure about this but Evan was determined. He covered the lower half of his face with the yellow bandana, pulling his cap way down so his eyes were unclear, although they were bruised and swollen, he couldn't risk being found out. He jogged with Luke toward the front gate, Janette meeting them half way and handed them two hunting rifles.

They reached the door where a thick black smoke was clear in the dim light of the night sky. The wall by the gate had caught on fire, illuminating the place like a spotlight on the group of attackers. A gust of wind carried the smoke to the side revealing their unwanted guests. Armored trucks and cars, a mob of men around them, armed with heavy artillery and ready to fight. On top of a blue truck, stood a man, without having a clear vision on the face Evan knew who was he.

He felt him, and for a moment, he believed that he could smell his scent.

Jonathan.


	6. Chapter Six

"My, my, who do we have here?!"

Jonathan exclaimed, jumping off the truck with a wide smile playing on his lips. Torn black jeans, a heavy silver chain dangling on the side; blue shirt hugging his body perfectly, so buffed and toned, printed in the thins of the soft fabric. His facial features hardened over the years that made him look so manly, mouthwatering and so charming to anyone.

Evan froze in place at hearing his voice. He realized that he somehow missed it and that he was still terrified of the man. All the hardship he went through for years escaping him, he thought that he developed a tough personality, a barrier you could say, that Jonathan couldn't go through. But with just seeing him and that disturbingly sexy grin of his, hearing his voice and meeting those cold eyes, Evan realized that he didn't grow far apart from the kid he was years back.

He tried so hard not to look scared, unfazed by his sinister and cunning glare. He tried so hard to look him in the eyes and match his glare. He tried but failed when he saw him getting closer and closer; closer and closer, so near yet far away. His heart skipped several beats, sweat formed on his forehead, dripping down his back; an icy chill ran up his spine making him shiver and tremble visibly. A glimpse of those blueish eyes made his blood curdle and his stomach drop.

"Isn't this my buddy Luke?"

He barked a laugh that had some husk to it, so deep and troubling, a warm feeling overwhelmed Evan at hearing it. Maybe it was the fact he was nostalgic or maybe a part of him, the very part that was so smitten by this ruthless man, missed him. He had to look away, subtly stepping back and allowing Luke's body to shield him. The latter must've sensed his fear and nervousness as he walked toward Jonathan for him not to get closer.

"Shit, man. I thought you were a goner." He laughed and brought Luke to a deep embrace, the other did too, chuckling and patting his back.

"Jonathan."

"Delirious." Jonathan corrected, looking back at his men who relaxed a bit, confusion showing in their eyes. "I go by Delirious now."

"It fits you well." Luke said with a joy-filled smile.

Jonathan laughed heartily at that, looking around the place he and his men were planning to destroy before meeting Luke's joyful yet careful expression.

"Shit, man." He repeated with a relieved sigh. For a moment there, he looked like he cared, eyes gentle and warm that almost worked in melting away the ice around Evan's heart.

Jonathan had his hands rested on Luke's shoulders, gently squeezing them as if he was trying to convince his mind this was true. The smile never leaving his face, so shocking that even his men looked bewildered.

Luke just watched him with glossy eyes. All this time, he didn't think that he missed him this much but he did. Jonathan, the crude man who ruined his life, forced him into a life of crime and chased all his love ones away. Jonathan, the only family he had left.

"Glad you're alive." He said truthfully and Jonathan laughed in joy and disbelief. A sight that overwhelmed everyone with a sense of warmth and nostalgia, all smiling, wide grins at the sound of that contagious laugh of the delirious man. But behind those grins laid the guilt, regret and longing. A hurting heart, a bleeding wound, and a lost hope.

They all had families, friends and lovers before this world went to hell. They all had someone they cared about but they lost. They all were good people once before this world changed. Just like Evan. He was a good, gullible and joyful spirit. He fell in love with the wrong man that took away everything from him and left him with this cold, empty, and hatred filled heart.

They all were good people; all except for him. Jonathan was a bad, bad man. The worst.

"You can relax." Jonathan spoke to his men, and they obliged to his command.

Evan spotted the black buff man who beat him up and aimed to kill him at the clinic, standing in the very back of a white truck. He cursed inwardly knowing well enough that he was the one to blame. He should've just let Luke chase after the fleeing men who attacked them at the clinic when he suggested that. He loathed himself for being sentimental then, afraid of losing a familiar person that showed him nothing but care in the past, which lead to his lack of judgement at that moment. Now everyone would pay for his misjudgment. . . again.

Luke followed suit, looking back at them and nodded in a silence demand for them to put their guns away. Evan couldn't look anywhere but at Jonathan, watching how those bright eyes narrowed then darkened, like they'd usually look when their owner was thinking of something sinister and dangerous. Luke didn't noticed and got surprised when he was punched harshly in the guts.

Janette fixed her assault-rifle back at him, Brad and Drake did the same, aiming at the group of men who tensed as well and aimed back to kill. Evan just stood there shocked for a moment, the rifle on his shoulder felt heavier than it should, assessing the situation that could lead only to their death. Jonathan had a group of twenty or more men, all heavily armed with a hardened look.

They didn't stand a chance against him and his puss.

"It's alright." Luke groaned, waving his hand at the nervous group behind him. "Put your guns down."

Janette stubbornly kept her aim at Jonathan, watching with a blank expression as Brad and Drake obliged to Luke's command.

"You too, Janette."

She clenched her jaw, seemed reluctant to comply and Evan could sense the trouble she'd cause if she didn't. Jonathan was just watching her with an amazed expression, not flinching even when she cocked the rifle aiming straight for his head.

Evan gained a little bit of courage to prevent a bloodshed. He rested his hand on the barrel and forced her to aim her riffle down. She tried to protest but he just shook his head.

"Damn, that was intense." Jonathan let out a breath. "I think I even broke a sweat from how scared I was."

He grinned creepily, looking back at his men who laughed at his mocking act. " You got me good, girl. Glad that someone is smart enough to stop you."

His eyes locked on Evan's, and for a moment, he couldn't breath. The air was going in but not reaching his lungs. He forgot how and could've fainted, especially when Jonathan silently watched him with a frown. Eyes calculating and musing, so captivating that he couldn't look away.

He knows it's me. He definitely does.

Jonathan opened his mouth to speak and Evan readied himself to being found out; instead the other said.

"You should get that eye checked out, man. You could get an infection."

He nodded to himself like he just provided him with a doctor's opinion and Evan sighed relieved, his lungs finally functioning as they should. He anxiously gnawed on his lip, watching him narrow his eyes and study his body for what felt like a solid minute. There was a beginning of a smile showing on those cold lips that almost had Evan on his knees.

He gulped that thick lump of fear down his throat when Jonathan looked at Luke, who was still clutching his stomach from the painful blow. His strong hand steadied him up, resting on his right shoulder as he resumed.

"You know why I hit you, right?" His left eye glinted in defiance and dominance.

"Yes." Luke said with a wince. "Because I hurt a couple of your men."

Jonathan chuckled at that and pulled out a small hunting knife. Luke tensed up and so did everyone. Evan could feel his eyes widening and his feet wobbling. He was again acting cowardly, unable to stand up to Jonathan and defend the people he cared about. He shouldn't be surprised by this. He knew this man and what he was capable of. A mere cold-hearted killer who didn't even blink when he hurt him.

He remembered when he once screamed how much he hated him after he stole his innocence, and Jonathan just snapped, laughing at his dismayed look as he said.

"Good. This only means that I'm the only one in your mind right now. I want you to hate me, despise me, Evan. I want you to always think about me and how you wish you can kill me. And then you'll remember how no one out there is like me. No one can please you, tease you, and fuck you like I do. . . I want your heart to be overwhelmed by emotions, to grow anxious when I'm not near, to cry at night missing my warmth. I want to be the only one in your mind, baby. . . In the end you'll end up with a hatred that is broken by love, a rage that is diminished by affection. In the end, Evan Fong, you'd come to realize that you're in love with me. Me, your stalker."

He could feel the anger, the flame of revenge overwhelm him, adrenaline rushing to his mind. And could've worked in feeding him with needed courage if it wasn't for what Jonathan said next.

"Nah, I don't care about them as much as I care about how you failed your mission. I sent you to look for Evan and you failed to find him nor protect him."

And the old Evan was back; scared, confused and helpless. He couldn't even look up, eyes on Luke's back, mind and heart hammering in sync. Why was it like this? Why did his words always did a toll on him? It was like Jonathan had a way with words that charmed his heart, confused him mind, and got him troubled.

"I did." Luke cleared his throat and stood up straight. He looked in pain from the blow he took but he was doing well in remaining collected. "I tried to look for him even when shit happened but I failed."

Jonathan stared at him in silence, eyes studying him like if he was thinking or debating something in that delirious mind of his. His eyes shifted toward Evan then Janette, and smiled.

"I forgive you, my friend. . . You can always atone for your incompetence by finding him."

Luke frowned and so did Evan. He wanted to know why he thought he was still alive. Luke spoke his confusion, stammering his words from the nervousness he was experiencing.

"What . . . What do you mean? Evan could be dead. And if not, god knows where he is right now. He can be all the way across the country for all I know."

Jonathan licked the frown off his lips, pulling out a ring from his shredded jeans pocket. He tossed it to Luke and the latter caught it, fighting the urge to look back at Evan and ask.

"I found this with a group who used to bait passersby and rob them. I killed most of them and kept one of them alive, tormented the shit out f him when I found my baby's ring within their stuff. He described Evan to me and how they thought he was a mute, and how they let him go after taking everything he owned."

He locked eyes with Evan before looking back at Luke and adding.

"Needless to say that I killed him, in the most heinous way you can think of for hurting my Evan."

Luke gulped audibly, giving a side glance at Evan who blushed and look down, glad that the bandana was covering his face. He knew what Luke must be thinking about and he was for sure wrong. He only kept that ring to feed his revenge, there was nothing sentimental about it. Nothing.

"That doesn't mean he's still alive."

Jonathan scowled at that and dragged the sharp blade of his knife down Luke's clothed chest. He swallowed visibly, especially when he brought it up to his neck, grinning like a lunatic and pocked the soft skin until it drew blood.

"What're you saying, Luke? Are you talking back and not listening to orders?"

"That's what I heard, Delirious." One of his men spoke, his grin matching the one of Jonathan. "He doesn't seem to want to cooperate."

Jonathan giggled and it sounded musical yet dreadful.

"And what do you think we should do about it, Craig?"

The other pushed his glasses back, glinting by the burning fire behind them, and stepped beside his boss, smirking their way.

"I think you should make him listen."

Jonathan leaned forward digging the blade in Luke's shoulder that made him groan. Janette tried to move but Evan held her hand; this didn't go unnoticed by the lunatic who looked his way. An angry expression that faded the sooner it appeared.

"Are you his woman?" He asked Janette who glared at him with so much hatred. "Is she yours, Luke?"

Luke knew what he was getting at and shook his head.

"You know I don't swing that way." He managed to say, sweating profusely, balling his hands into fists not to scream in agony. Jonathan had the tip of the blade in his shoulder toying with the raw wound.

"Oh, yeah! Now I remember that you find women high maintenance, which they are."

"Fuck you!" Janette spat and he chuckled.

"No, honey. Flattered but no. I'm already taken."

He lifted his left hand and showed off the ring he had on. The very promise ring he forced Evan to put on in an affiliation ceremony held by the mob.

Evan flushed even more, a troubling sensation warmed his heart for a brief moment before it cooled down, thinking of all the bad things he went through, of his dead parents and the years he suffered in loneliness and paranoia chased by him.

Janette clicked her tongue at that and huffed, Luke standing in-front of her when Jonathan's smirk turned into a dangerous frown.

"You guys go back inside, me and Jonathan will talk a bit."

There was no hesitation as Evan held Janette's arm and forced her to start walking. Luke watched how Jonathan's eyes lingered on the receding figures, narrowed, a glint of something in them. He leaned his head to the side, giving Evan a once-over before he hummed to himself.

They didn't get far when he called him.

"And where do you think you're going, Evan?"

His heart dropped and he could feel himself pale. He slowly turned around to meet that smug look.

"I can recognize that ass anywhere in the world."


	7. Chapter Seven

Surprise replaced by determination, and fear replaced by fury. Evan was on the verge of panic at hearing him call his name, but the pain he went through over the years made him overcome that.

The bastard had the audacity to open his arms and grin widely waiting for an embrace. Seeing that twisted grin had Evan's blood stir, and in a flash, he found himself jumping him, aiming his furious fists toward that rebellious face. Of course, he didn't succeed, when Jonathan dodge it somehow, and he was the one that ended up pinned underneath him on the ground.

He groaned, breathing heavily, trying his best to push him off, yet the grinning lunatic didn't move an inch.

"I see, you're mad, but I need you to calm down."

Jonathan pushed his bandana down, smiling triumphantly.

Evan lifted his legs and managed to get Jonathan off balance. He was quick to turn tables on him, landing a blow that missed Jonathan's eye by few inches. He reached for his gun and a click had him look up. Evan stared back at that man with glasses, aiming a handgun and playfully shaking his head at his attempt to end this.

"Back off, Craig." His stalker called his lackey off with a chuckle. "This is a lovers' quarrel, so stay out of it."

A lovers' quarrel? Evan wondered if Jonathan had just lost it over the past years, getting delusional. He narrowed his eyes in defiance, watching how Craig obeyed and lowered his gun. Something sinister glinting in his eyes. Not only him, all of Jonathan's men looked the same. Relentless, resilient, and fricking mad. Bunch of lunatics like their leader; trigger happy, ready to answer his orders like trained dogs.

Jonathan used the moment of him spacing out and trapped him down again to the ground. Smiling in triumph, so gentle and contagious that Evan almost gave in and smiled back.

"We're men." He said as if he was explaining this situation to his lackeys. His sparkling eyes never leaving his, a sensual power radiating from them, charming Evan's not to look anywhere else but at them. "We don't bitch around about troubles in our relationship, we fight it out."

"Relationship?" Evan gritted his teeth in a mocking tone. "What relationship you're talking about, you fucking murderer?!"

He swung and missed, and Jonathan sat up on his lap, putting more pressure on his legs to restrain his movement.

"Murderer?" He questioned and mused. His eyes dulled as he muttered. "That's not true, baby. I didn't do anything. . . It's all lies."

Evan looked away from that fake sad expression. He killed his parents, he was sure of it. No matter what he'd say, he wouldn't believe him. Jonathan was insane; so obsessed. He killed them to get to him. He did it thinking that there wouldn't be any reckoning. Well, he was wrong.

"You are!" He snarled, eyes glossy with tears. He tried his best not to cry in front of Jonathan and give him the satisfaction of looking broken. But maybe it was too late by that sympathetic look he was giving him.

He felt embarrassed to look weak now, at this moment he yearned for over the past years, imagining the confrontation and how he'd kill him. He released a sound like a war cry, trying his best to get him off. And when he couldn't move, he spat on his face.

"Fuck you! I'll kill you, you son of bitch."

Jonathan brought his face closer, their noses almost touching. A stoic expression and cold eyes, no mercy displaying in them, eying his face in a sense of longing.

"Evan, Evan, Evan." He purred and smirked. "You just love to see me as the bad guy."

He made him look back at him when Evan turned his face away.

"You always had a thing for bad boys."

The sadistic man just laughed, bringing his spit with the back of his hand from his cheek and licking it. A sight so cringe-worthy and creepy that made Evan pale.

"Now, Evan, didn't I teach you the proper way to address me?"

He held his face in a strong grip, sliding his thumb up his neck in a luscious way. Evan froze, a past recollection he tried so bad to forget hit him.

'It was after Jonathan took him away and held him captive in that cabin in the woods. There was an exchange of words which upset his stalker. Evan ended up beneath him on a bed, and he panicked.

"Please let me go." He pleaded and watched those blue eyes soften. Jonathan held his face gently, grazing his thumb up his neck and brought it to his lips. He tenderly touched his trembling pair and sighed.

"Don't you love me?" He whispered, a voice full of hopelessness. Evan hiccuped unable to come up with an answer. He felt so overwhelmed with that look of despair, drowned in those stunning blue eyes that held nothing but angst.

"I couldn't eat nor sleep when you ignored me. It broke my heart seeing you with that boy, allowing him to touch you like that. . . I thought we understood each other, that you loved me and felt the same about me."

He sat up, watching him with a frown before he let him go and moved to the end of the bed.

"Why is it always like this? Why does no one care about me? Why the people I care about the most leave me?"

Jonathan had his back to him, his hand tugging his hair in anguish. Evan sat up and debated if he should comfort him. Yes, he was dangerous but maybe he was misunderstood. Maybe he just needed someone to hear him out; to actually listen to him and advise him. Someone to love him.

"I don't hate you." Evan stammered, sniffling his tears.

Jonathan looked back, eyes red and brimmed with tears, flashing a dazzling smile.

"For real?"

Evan nodded, and flinched when he moved closer. Carefully, Jonathan asked. "Do I scare you?"

Again, Evan nodded, hugging his feet as a sort of protection.

"Don't be, Evan. I would never hurt you, I promise." Jonathan laced his fingers through his hair. "It's just, you're the one I thought of when shit hit the fan. When I saw that the road I'm heading to has only one ending. And believe me, it's not a good one."

He smiled. "When I tried to remember the last time I was happy, I recalled your face the day we met in the woods. . . How you mistaken me for a girl and called me beautiful. It was at that age I lived the normal life, until he showed up."

Evan felt sympathetic, thinking if he did the right thing by stopping being his friend. He knew that this wasn't just drunken talk, Jonathan did experience something bad growing up. So far, he listened to everyone but him, not allowing him to defend himself. He didn't know much about him or about his past. About what made him become the person he was right now.

"I'm sorry." A single tear slid down his cheek, and Jonathan wiped it.

"You did nothing worth apologizing for, I did. . . I hurt your father, I'm sorry."

Evan allowed him to caress his cheek, finding himself enjoying it.

"If you let me go home, I'll explain everything to dad and get him to allow us to meet."

Jonathan looked like he was thinking it over before he frowned. He retracted his hand and clenched his jaw. What Evan said looked like it sobered him up.

"I'm not stupid, Evan." He sneered. "Acting sympathetic, trying to fool me to let you go." He chuckled darkly. "You had me there for a moment."

"I wasn't acting, I really feel bad."

"I don't need your pity!" Jonathan roared and dragged him by his feet until he was lying flat on the bed. "You don't understand. Everybody I cared for left me, I ain't letting you do the same."

"Jonathan." Evan bellowed and couldn't help but start crying. "I wasn't faking it, I swear." He sobbed.

"Really?" Jonathan towered over him, climbing the bed like a wolf cornering his prey. "Then I need some insurance to let you go."

"Huh?!"

Jonathan's face grew closer and closer. Evan was in a state of shock to even move or shove him away. He was kissed hungrily, touched lewdly, getting his body from resistant to responsive in seconds. Evan was so drunk on lust, moaning for him to stop yet secretly loving it.

Hearing him whisper in his ear promises of a magical night turned him on even more. He allowed him to tease his body as he wanted, burning in need for more, and Jonathan fulfilled his desire.

"I always wanted to do this." Jonathan had stripped him naked, getting a good grip on his member, stroking him gently and slowly making him moan.

Evan bit his cheek until it drew blood, trying his best to keep his voice in. He could've pushed him away, that he knew, but he was guilty for enjoying it too.

"I always wanted to hold you." Jonathan leaned down and whispered in his ear, his thumb caressing the slit of his throbbing cock.

"Nnn, Sto . . .Stop."

Evan no longer could hold his voice in, moaning and bucking his hips asking for more friction. Hot breath and erotic sounds leaving his lips, struggling tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

Jonathan appeared sinister looking down at him, eyes dark and ominous.

"Tell me that you want me, Evan. I'm not going to do this against your will."

You already are, Evan wanted to say but moaned instead. Eyes widened, feeling something slender lubing his hole.

"Jon-Jonathan, ahh. . . Never."

His captor didn't stop but his face hardened. Inserting another digit in, curling his fingers up hitting the spot.

Evan moaned as he released. Breathing heavily, sweat glistening his body, heart racing and tears stung their way out his eyelids. He watched that blank expression and merciless eyes, voided of emotions as Jonathan worked his fingers still inside him.

"You came only from my fingers," Jonathan grinned. "You're really a virgin."

"Please, stop." He managed to say, and Jonathan licked his lips.

"Say it, Evan. Say that you want me."

He thumbed the slit not allowing him to relieve himself. Evan who had his eyes shut, opened them and pleaded silently to be allowed to release. He couldn't help it but reach his climax by those skillful fingers.

"Nah-uh." Jonathan smirked. "Say it, baby."

Evan felt his heart will explode, and so was his penis. Both throbbing, pleading mercy from the man in control. He swallowed his pride and gave in to his desire. Mind clouded by lust for him to even reconsider. Evan locked his hooded eyes with those of Jonathan and begged.

"Please, Jonathan. I want you."

He watched his expression change, satisfied and proud that he was victorious. He leaned down and caught his wet lips in a sensual kiss, doing as promised, stealing away his innocence.'

"My Evan." He chuckled victoriously, snapping him out from that regretful memory.

"You murderer!" Evan felt the tears fill his eyes. "I was never fucking yours, you asshole. Now get off me!" He yelled, feeling the burn of the loss of his parents by this man's hands. Feeling the guilt and remorse for bringing that upon them just by befriending this lunatic. Feeling the embarrassment for allowing him to dirty him, that even now, his body reacting on its own, getting all hot and bothered.

"Let him go, Jonathan!" Luke yelled but was ignored.

"I hate you." Evan gritted his teeth.

There was a long silence; an awkward one in which no sound could be heard but Evan's heavy breathing. His eyes fixed on those cold ones, trying to get at least one emotion out of them. And he did. A blue fire of anger glinted in them. Evan watched how Jonathan's smile faded, replaced by an ugly frown, jaw tightened as if he was trying to control himself.

That was all he saw, before darkness blurred his vision then his mind.

Jonathan stared at the unconscious man, swallowing his pride and anger which deflated at that heart-breaking confession. He didn't understand why he was acting this way. They were in love! So in love with each other if it wasn't for Evan's parents who stood in the way. They poisoned Evan's mind and had him sent away to separate them.

He thought that now after they met again, Evan would hurry to his arms and embrace him. He was shocked that he wanted to kill him instead, yet still, he understood. Now he was forced to play the part and be the bad guy; force his feelings on him until he'd give in.

He will give in.

"Evan?!" Luke called, and he rolled his eyes annoyed.

"He's fine. Unconscious, but fine."

He caressed his man's cheek, running a finger on those thin lips parting them, fighting to urge to kiss him before he stood up. He looked at Craig and Mark, nodding his head for them to carry Evan and take him to his truck. He wanted to do it himself, but he needed to take care of something. Or someone, to be more exact.

He fixed his glare on Luke who had the nerve to stop his men from carrying Evan.

"Luke!" He snarled, but for the first time, the other matched his glare.

"You're not taking him." He stated firmly. "It was enough what you did to him in the past."

"What I did to him?" Jonathan chuckled dryly. "What did I do, huh?!"

He pushed Luke and he stumbled a bit before holding his ground.

"I loved him and cared for him." He shoved him back again, furious that everyone was against him. Against his relationship with Evan.

"Hey, hey!" Craig shouted at the woman, Janette he recalled her name, when she lifted her rifle and tried to shoot him.

"Drop the gun down!" Craig warned yet she didn't flinch aiming the gun at him. Jonathan just glared at her for the longest before looking back at Luke.

"You know how I sacrificed so much for him. I defied the boss and even killed him when he threatened to harm him. I went to jail for him! And you come here, in your high horse, acting almighty and saint to tell me 'It was enough what I did to him in the past!'. How fucking dare you!"

He landed a punch on Luke's jaw catching him by surprise. A shot echoed in the yard missing Jonathan's head by few inches. He cracked his knuckles and caught Janette by her hair before she could even shoot the next bullet. He looked dangerous that shook her off by the terrified expression she sported.

"I had enough of you right now."

He would've snapped her neck if it wasn't for Isabel. She and some guy he didn't recognize joined the other two guys, armed to the teeth for a fight.

"Jonathan?!"

He cussed under his breath, letting go of Janette who spit on the ground in frustration.

"Why is she here?" He asked Luke who grunted as he answered.

"S-She saved me when I was about to get killed."

Jonathan sighed glancing back at the woman who smirked, boring those judgmental eyes at him. There was something else behind that look. If Jonathan didn't know any better, he would've thought that she missed him.

"I can't believe this." He hissed.

"I can see that you're still an asshole." She slyly remarked, and he sighed, feeling the beginning of a headache just by seeing her.

"I can see that you're still alive." He countered.

Luke stood up, wiping his mouth off blood.

"Listen, Jonathan."

This time he wasn't taken by surprise and dodged Jonathan's fist that for sure would've knocked him out.

"I don't wanna fight you."

"I do." Jonathan kicked him in the guts and there was no dodging that. "You had the nerve to lie to my face about Evan, even after figuring out that it was me. And then, you don't mention that this bitch is here as well."

"Watch your mouth, boy." Isabel scolded. "Don't forget who fed and nursed you to the asshole you are now."

"Oh, no. I never forgot, that's why I'm calling you a bitch."

She just smiled and crossed her arms.

"A bitch for caring enough to raise you, even though you're not mine."

"You're right. I'm not your son and I'm not obligated to listen to you or respect you." He marched toward her and was on her face. He poked her chest as he spat. "You left an orphan after filling his mind with lies, pretending to be a mother and showing him so much care only to leave him with asshole of a husband who cared only about money and power."

She continued to glare at him, although she looked unsettled by what he said.

"You never looked back. . . You left me in that hellhole after promising that you'll take me with you."

She stood there speechless unable to come up with anything to say and he smirked. Breathing through his frustration, trying not to breakdown in front of his men. But seeing her, after all these years, did a toll on him.

Isabel was a mother figure to him when he moved to the boss' place. She was the boss' woman, loved and respected by everyone. She took him in and held him like a mother would. Jonathan started feeling at home then. And when she decided that she had enough of that life, she promised to take him. But like everyone else, she lied and left him there. She left him to that cruel man who taught him nothing but hatred, pain, and destruction.

"Now, I don't wanna kill anyone, but I will if I have to." He addressed Luke since he was leading this suicidal group. "I want you to ask your men to drop their guns because I had enough of them pointing that shit at me."

A warning holding a promise behind it, and by the look of it, they all understood that he meant business.

Luke hesitated before he looked at his men and nodded for them to comply. He locked eyes with Ryan who was visibly trembling, managing to aim a gun straight yet with the safety on. He was impressed by how gullible he was.

Jonathan just followed his line of sight and frowned, before a wide grin graced his face. He patted Luke's chest and stretched his hand to help him up. The change in the mood had his bearded cousin confused, before he took his offer and reached for his hand.

Pulling him up, Jonathan looked back at Mark who was carrying Evan on his shoulder and nodded.

"Jonathan." Both Luke and Isabel wanted to protest, but he looked back at them with a sweet, disturbing smile.

"Gather your stuff, we're leaving."

Luke shifted until he was by Ryan. They locked eyes, and Luke just looked at gun then back at him and shook his head. Ryan just frowned confused, not understanding what he meant.

"Jonathan." He started and the other just shook his head slowly.

"It's Delirious! I had enough of everyone calling me Jonathan!" He shouted aggravated. "Jonathan, Jonathan, Jonathan. It's fucking irritating! The name is Delirious, and I'd suggest that you keep your mouth shut because I'm so triggered by your voice right now."

He looked at the angry faces, nodding at three of his men who just came from the house. One of them reported.

"The house is empty. We found Satt and Scott, and there was another guy in a bed unconscious."

Luke and his group looked surprised for not noticing them going to the house.

"I guess this all there is in your group, Luke."

Luke didn't know if this was a question or not, but he didn't want to risk it and talk, especially when his voice apparently fueled his anger.

"You go back to the house and get what you need, we're leaving. My men will get the rest." Jonathan told him, and Luke clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to talk back at him. It didn't take a genius to know that they weren't in control. They could still fight and probably win, but a lot would be lost.

"I don't think so." Janette threatened lifting her rifle back. "We may be a smaller group, but we can take you. If not, we'll at least kill half of you before we die."

"You're so tough." Jonathan mocked, slightly impressed by how strong of woman she was. Maybe a bit stupid or conceited not to read the situation she and her group were in right now.

"The like of you are the people I love to break." He moved closer, and she held her ground. He leaned down and smirked.

"You see, we lack women in our group which is why I'm trying to keep you alive. I'm sure my men would appreciate your services once we get back."

She gritted her teeth, getting ready for a snarky response but Luke stood between them.

"We're not going without a fight. Unless you plan to kill us, I'd suggest that you gather your group and leave."

"But not without that man." Isabel reminded him.

"Yes, not without Evan."

Luke gulped when he saw the cold rage in those eyes. He knew he was going to do something and he was right. He caught the hand that was aiming for his neck, the sharp blade inches from his skin. He could tell that Jonathan wasn't using his full strength to push it against his skin. He didn't know why but he was grateful.

"You just love to piss me off, don't you?"

Janette got closer and held a pistol against his temple.

"Let him go." She snarled, and all Jonathan could see was red. He swiftly turned around and slit her throat, shocking everyone by how wide their eyes got.

"No!" Luke yelled and knelt in front of the terrified and stunned woman, who held the wound in her neck trying to stop the bleeding.

Jonathan apathetically wiped his knife.

"Oh, don't worry. It's a shallow wound. It was either you or her, and she was getting on my nerve from the moment I got here."

"Ryan!" Luke called for the man who almost pissed his pants. It took him a moment, but he got there, helping Isabel who pressed the wound to stop the bleeding.

"What the fuck, Jon- Delirious?!" Luke yelled, and he just shrugged.

"You want to help her? I suggest that you hurry up and get your stuff to leave."

"Luke, I managed to stop the bleeding." Ryan stuttered, half naked as he used his shirt to press the wound. "But she'll need an operation to survive. The knife cut through a vein."

"Oops!" Jonathan laughed. "So, what it's going to be. Leave with me or wait for her to die here?"

"I have what's necessary to save her life." He added. "Our settlement is an hour away from here, but I can call the medical team to come here in a chopper, maybe even meet on the way. . . So what do you say, Luke?"

Luke looked back at him, debating is he should trust him. But then if he refused, Jonathan wouldn't leave without a fight. And there would be no saving Janette, nor themselves for that matter.

"I can save her." Isabel said but sounded unsure. "I'm certain I can come up with something to address the wound and operate."

Luke's eyes moved to Ryan whose face was drained from blood. He quirked a brow in question, asking if he could really help. Isabel was a nurse back in the days and could help with some stuff, but not medical complicated things. For now, Ryan was the only doctor in his group.

"I-I don't know." He stuttered truthfully. "I'm not sure if I can save her."

Luke could see the tears in his eyes, and just then he remembered what Ryan told him about his dad. The man was traumatized, and this wasn't helping. He was probably reliving that moment of despair, helplessness showing on his face. He couldn't have a troubled man operate on Janette, pressuring him to save her life. This could break him, for good this time. Yet, he couldn't trust Jonathan, believing that he had some medical group.

"What is it, Luke? Staying or leaving, or maybe you still want to fight with her bleeding out. . . I'm not leaving Evan and you don't want me to take him, so I guess you come along."

"Moreover," The blood-thirsty man in glasses added. "We never leave a man alive behind. If you want to stay then that'll be your ticket out of this world, and I can see you're not fit for it anyway."

Jonathan just smiled as he said.

"Take a look around you. These men behind me aren't the only ones here."

Headlights turned on one by one, dozens of cars circled the farm. Luke, Ryan, Isabel and the rest, all stood there stunned. He made them think they were equals, but Jonathan had an army of men following him.

"Meet the delirious' army!" He said with a crazy laugh.


	8. Chapter Eight

They were met by a chopper midway toward Jonathan’s settlement. And he was being honest when he said that he had a real medical team. The chopper was equipped with all what was needed to save Janette; they could even operate on spot if they wanted. Isabel insisted to accompany her, while Ryan remained glued to him, shaken.

During the ride, Luke kept his distant glare on the window, feeling worthless and weak for what happened. He never asked to be a leader, but everyone looked up to him and forced him to this position. And now, he disappointed them by submitting to Jonathan and his group, being careless to the point of them ambushing them.  
Luke felt like shit.

He even allowed him to take Evan. Luke felt at loss, not knowing what would happen once Evan would gain consciousness back or what would his cousin do to him. One thing he knew for sure, was how much Evan resented Jonathan. He believed that he was the reason his parents died or killed- the way he put it. But, Luke was sure Jonathan didn't have any hand in what happened. Their death was nothing but an accident; a tragic one that affected everyone. 

He sighed and glanced at Ryan to find his condition was way worse than him. Hands trembling, covered in dry blood, a disheveled shirt worn upside down by how much in hurry they were. He kept rubbing his hands together as if he could get rid of the blood stains, eyes downcast and glossy, on the verge of tears.  
A sad sight that melted Luke's heart, yet adorable. He couldn't help but to lean closer and whispered.

“Are you okay?”

Ryan jolted as if he’d hit him before he released a shuddered breath, reluctantly nodding. Luke glanced at the rear-view mirror where one of Jonathan’s men was watching him, before he gently placed his warm hand on that cold and shaking one, smiling.

“Everything is going to be okay. I promise.” 

He didn’t know if he said it to comfort himself or Ryan, who met his eyes with those sorrow-filled hazel ones and flashed an uncertain grin.

“Will she be okay?”

Luke kept a straight face although he was unsure if Janette would be okay or not. The wound looked deep and fatal, and she lost a lot of blood. She’d need a miracle to survive.

“She’s a tough woman." He gave his hand a gentle squeeze, Ryan too shaken to even notice. "I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

“And Evan?” 

Luke avoided his eyes and looked down unsure. Evan wasn’t the same as before, so, for sure he would resist once he’d wake up. He noticed how he toughened up, both mentally and physically. If Jonathan thought he could force him to stay and submit, he was in for a treat. But Luke knew if Evan resisted, the beast would get mad and only god knew what he’d do to him. 

They fell in silence when he couldn’t come up with an answer. His hand still holding Ryan's, the warmth calmed their hearts, so comforting.

 

'* “Evan?”

He stirred in his sleep, refusing to wake up, that until he remembered that he wasn’t home and jolted awake. Instead of seeing those crazy blue eyes, he was met with warm brown pair of his father, a guilty and saddened expression.

Evan’s eyes teared up for seeing him, after a month of being held up here in this cabin. His father smiled a little, looking around and his eyes settled on one of Jonathan’s large shirts’ handing it to him. Only then Evan realized that he was in his birthday suit, on the bed, his right hand chained to the bed-rest like Jonathan had left him earlier.

“Where is he?” His father whispered, and Evan almost sobbed for how much he missed his kind voice.

“H-He went out.” He stuttered, his eyes begging his father to comfort him and hold him close. To hug him and tell him that he’d be safe. 

“Y-You’re really here?” He asked when he knew that it was impossible for his father to be here with the so many guards Jonathan had around the place. His father grimaced regretful, his gentle hand rested on his cheek making him shiver and cry silently, burying his face in it.

“I’m sorry it took me so long.”

“Dad.” He sobbed, and he hugged him, planting a kiss on his temple.

“I’m sorry, son.”

The door opened and a guy in fatigues walked in armed for a battle, a stoic expression yet gentle emerald eyes. Evan flinched when he moved closer, and the man understood as he stopped in place, reporting.

“Two men are held by Tony but one escaped. I suggest we hurry up and leave.”

His father nodded looking at the metal cuff around his hand.

“I need to open these.”

The man didn’t say anything as he vanished behind the door, moments later showing up with a bolt cutter. He was quick in cutting the chain that hooked between the cuffs and the bed, effortlessly freeing him. His father picked him up after he put on the shirt, with shaking hands he held onto him.

“Burn everything.” His father said grudgingly, and the man nodded.

Outside, Tony, his father’s best friend, was standing on top of a couple of unconscious men. He smiled when he saw him, a hint of sadness and regret washed over him. He ruffled his hair, kissing the top of his head, lingering a bit as sort of comfort. A comfort Evan needed, embracing the warmth that surged through him, burying his face in his father’s chest.

“He’s fine.” His father told his mother once they arrived at an unfamiliar place. The latter trembled, lips wavering in disbelief. She carefully touched his cheek before pulling him from his father’s arms into her own, both falling on a couch. 

“Evan.” She sobbed, and he started crying again, heaving out of breath in disbelief, shock and fear. He hoped to god that he wasn’t dreaming, and that this was real; his parents indeed freed him and carried him to safety. 

After they all calmed down, his mother refusing to let him go, his father walked back in with a young man, not in fatigues but Evan could tell that he served in the army by the way he carried himself.

“Evan, son. This is doctor Lui. He’s here to check on you.”

Evan studied the man, warily nodded to his father and formed a dry grin for his mother to let him go. The doctor smiled, escorting him to another room. Evan followed but not before giving his parents one last look, afraid that once he’d get inside the room, he’d never see them again.

He sat on the bed, his feet felt heavier dangling the side of it, his eyes fixed on the man who looked through his bag. Millions of questions racing in his mind, a nasty headache and a bitter throat the more he thought of what happened. Shame wasn't the right word for what he was feeling now, disgust was mild to what he was experiencing at this moment. The look on his father's eyes when he found him said it all. Evan felt tainted and repulsive, and the worst part was that he couldn't blame anyone else for what happened but himself.

“I know that it must be hard for you, Evan, but I need you to be honest with me. . . I’ll ask you some questions, and if you don’t feel comfortable to answer, just let me know.”

Evan reluctantly nodded. Questions? Did he really need to ask questions at the state he was in? It was clear what happened to him for the past month, his body held scars explaining the whole story.

So shameful.

The man stared at him for the longest then smiled when Evan looked away.

“You don’t remember me, do you?” He asked, gently touching his arm and checking his blood pressure. Evan did feel that soft grip was familiar, frowning as he studied his face to jiggle his memory but to no avail.

“Can you take off your shirt?” The smile never leaving his face, Evan could tell that he was trying to gain his trust. He, again, followed the instructions and took off his shirt, looking away embarrassed when the doctor frowned at the marks on his tan skin. He heard him gulp loudly, before reaching for a stethoscope.

“It’s a little cold, sorry.” 

Evan’s breath shuddered feeling that cold silver chest-piece against his back, taking a large intake of breath as he was asked, then putting back the shirt on when he was done, embarrassed of the body Jonathan claimed to belong to him.

“I used to be your doctor when you were a kid.” Doctor Lui informed him with a careful smile, resting his hands on his lap and scooting closer to him. “I can understand why you don’t remember me.”

Evan tried to smile but failed, tugging at the large shirt he was wearing then he frowned. The shirt was Jonathan’s, the only thing he was allowed to wear when he was held captive by him, yet he was still wearing it. He could still smell his scent, feel his touch and hear that raspiness of his voice. He could still see him smiling fondly, feel his kisses and hear his laughter. Jonathan made sure to train his body to work in his favor.

He flinched when the doctor touched him, calling his name for spacing out. Then, it hit him again, a wave of fear, disgust and shame. Evan started weeping like a kid. He couldn’t control himself, nor stop his cries. He cried asking for his parents like a kid lost in the middle of a crowd. 

The door opened, and Evan launched himself on his father sobbing. His mother was crying too, held by Tony who had an ugly frown. Evan closed his eyes tight begging his mind not to remind him of Jonathan and to forget what happened for the past month. He begged his heart from betraying him and pulsating irregularly at the memory of that crude man. He cried and cried until his eyes dried out of tears, hiccuping as his father held him and gently rubbed his back. It felt nice to be in his arms, and Evan allowed his eyes to drop tiredly as he slept again.

He woke up with a start expecting to find himself back in the cabin with Jonathan. He almost screamed when he found an arm around him, that until the baritone voice of his father assured him.

“Calm down, son. You’re safe.”

Evan blushed when he found himself in different clothes and buried his flustered face in his dad’s chest. He and his father were close but never this close. His father wasn’t the affectionate kind, but right now, he was holding him as if he was afraid to lose him. And he must be by that ugly frown disturbing his handsome face.  
They stayed like that for a while. Evan feeling safe in his arms, his eyes secretly studying the room they were in, wondering where they were. The door opened for his mother to walk in holding a tray of food. His stomach growled at the sight of the delicious food, and he blushed, loving how his father laughed and his mother giggled. For a moment there, he felt normal again.

It was strange how much he ate. At Jonathan’s he refused to eat until he forced him. Even though he did try to get him his favorite food, yet nothing tasted delicious for him to enjoy.

His mother touched his face to wipe his lips, and he flinched making her sadly grin. She brought her hands to her lap and grimaced. He could see it in her eyes. She wanted to know; they all wanted to know. Although it was obvious, yet maybe they wanted him to tell them to be sure.

“What did he do to you?” She finally asked.

“I don’t think it’s the right time to ask him, Jay.” His dad offered, although he sounded interested to know as well. Evan pushed the tray and lied back looking at both of them with a tearful gaze. He couldn’t find it in himself to tell them, finding it difficult to talk about it. In the back of his mind, he knew that blaming Jonathan or the drug he used on him wasn't right. He was to blame as well, but he didn't want them to know that they raised a dirty son.

“He forced himself on you?” His mother tried to put it simply and he nodded, looking away. Jonathan did force himself on him at first . . .

“Okay.” His father said when his mother started crying quietly. “Did he hit you?”

Evan shook his head and sniffled. 

“He used some drugs that made me feel weird.”

“I know, son. Lui tested your blood and he found traces of Aphrodisiac.” His father explained with a strained smile, clear anger in those brown eyes. “He checked you while you were sleeping, knowing how uncomfortable that’ll make you be if you were awake.”

Evan gave a curt nod, pulling the bed-sheets up his chest. 

"What else did he do to you?" His mother pressed and his father looked intently at him.

"Nothing but . . . that." He responded truthfully.

"And the silver band?"

He touched the ring on his left hand, feeling possessive and protective over it. Jonathan gave him this ring, and strangely enough, he felt so proud wearing it. He ignored the question, drowned in his own thoughts of the night he got this ring as a reward. His parents gave up on him answering, confused but more relieved to have him back.

They spent the rest of the day with him in the room until a knock startled them. The man who helped his father cut the chain walked in and saluted them.

“What is it, Tyler?”

“Everything is ready, sir.”

His father nodded, and the man left. Evan looked at him in question.

“Evan, you’re not safe here and that mongrel won’t stop until he gets you back. He already has been circling the neighborhood. The police are also around asking about you. . . us." He paused, looking at his wife then added. " What I did could end me up in jail. Breaking and entering, wrong use of authority and destruction of private property. This could end my career and send me to federal prison."

Evan looked down with a guilty expression for causing all this trouble and his father made him look up, gently flicking his chin and smiled.

"I'll do it again, way worse than what I've done. I'd kill for you . . . for my family, and I hope you know that, Evan. You're important, not only to me but to the world. Trust me."

Evan slowly nodded, still feeling guilty.

"I’ll be sending you with my subordinate, Tyler. He’ll take you to Chicago.” His father continued.

“I don’t want to go.” Evan fought the urge to cry. He looked at both his parents, frantically shaking his head. "Please don't send me away."

His mother caressed his cheek.

“It’s only temporarily, dear. We spoke to your school and they agreed to email you the lessons, assignments, and even will allow you to take the exams online, to graduate.”

He shook his head unconvinced. 

“And you? Jonathan won't leave you alone, and I'm going to be alone.” He sobbed.

“We’ll follow you after some time.” His father smiled, gently holding him by his shoulders. “Look at me, son."

Evan looked up, eyes blurred with stinging tears.

"I just need to make sure that bastard won’t look for you again, and we’ll follow you. I promise.”

They promised.

The next morning, Evan found himself in a truck with Tyler heading towards Chicago. Saying goodbye to his parents was the hardest part, leaving the town he grew up in was just as hard. He leaned on the window and watched the road as Tyler drove in silence. The rain drizzling, droplets glided down the window as he watched with a blank expression. His heart felt as if he was torn apart the more distance they covered. He sadly smiled when the face he'd miss the most reflected in the glass window, and he hated himself for it.

He shouldn't feel this way.

He dozed off for a moment to wake up when the car stopped. He rubbed his eyes, looking over at Tyler who yawned, shutting off the engine. He glanced at him and smiled.

“Let’s take a rest and eat something. We still have few hours before we get to Chicago.”

Evan nodded, stepping out of the car looking around at the place they were in. The land was dry matching the weather, unlike the beautiful weather he left back home. He stared up at the afternoon sky, grayish as if it was saddened as well that he was leaving where his heart belonged. 

"Come-on, Evan."

He grabbed his backpack, taking off his hoodie when he felt stuffy in it. He walked over to where Tyler was, adjusting his brown baseball cap to shade his face.  
They walked to a diner at the pit stop, greeted by a friendly woman who ushered them to a small table in the corner. There was barely anyone inside, so quiet and private which Evan appreciated. He forced a smile when she handed them the menu, keeping eye-contact to a minimum, paranoid. Tyler excused himself to go to the washroom leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

Thoughts filled with Jonathan. . . again.

As weird as it might sound, and as much as everyone wanted to interpret it as Stockholm syndrome, Evan was sure that he loved him; so much more than he should. Even though he kept him locked up for a month in that place, Evan fell more and more in love with him. He loved when he’d wake him up with a kiss full of fondness, a tender caress of his cheek and a longing touch on his lips. Evan grew more accustomed to this, to being close to that warmth and gentleness.

He was so damn in love with him, knowing very well that he shouldn’t be.

Now, all he was thinking about was how Jonathan felt when he didn’t find him in the cabin? Was he mad, sad, or angry? Would he really look for him?

Did he really love him as he claimed?

A phone went off and Evan locked his dulled eyes with the cellular device Tyler left on the table. An unknown number flashed on its wide screen, frowning in both panic, fear and excitement, thinking if this was Jonathan calling.

The phone rang and rang, and the few people inside the diner started getting irritated by it. Evan trembled as he reached over and held it, biting his lip when the thought of answering crossed his mind. Tempted to know who was on the other end, he accepted the call and placed the phone against his ear listening. 

“Evan, my naughty boy. You promised to never leave me.” Jonathan deadpanned, sounding playful yet serious, a bit of sadness could be detected in the mix.

Evan’s eyes widened and his breathing labored, scared but more excited and strangely happy to hear his voice.

“My baby boy, where’re you at? I’ll come get you and we could talk about this.”

Evan teared up when he found himself getting turned on by his low and calm voice calling him baby boy. That raspy yet tender tone, full of dominance and mischief, Evan learned to love ever since he met him. The same tone of voice that harshly whispered in his ear every night, lewd words, profanities as he made love to him. His body loved it and so did his mind, yet felt ashamed each time the love act ended, thinking about why allowing that to happen. 

“Evan. . . Evan, Evan, Evan . . . You feel it, right? Your body is calling for mine right now, and I’m the only one who can satisfy the little slut in you.”

He sobbed knowing that it was all true. Their first time, Evan did hate it since he didn’t like to be forced, nor the fact that Jonathan was drunk. But every other time they did it after that, he fully gave in, moaning and begging, and even smiling and laughing as he was pleasured. Evan loved his bad boy and Jonathan knew it.  
He uncontrollably sobbed, finding it hard to breath the more he thought about it, and almost jumped from his seat when a strong hand gripped his shoulder. His teary eyes met those of Tyler before glancing back at the phone that was still in its place, on the table, by Tyler’s side. There was no phone call and he didn’t speak to Jonathan; Evan’s fear made him hallucinate all of that.*'

 

Evan moaned when something tender touched his lips parting them. It was so delicate and soft, moving slowly against his lips. He figured that he was being kissed by someone and believed it was a dream within a dream, feeling those plump pair part against his own, a swift tongue pushing against his lips, so demanding. He moaned again as he was kissed sensually, feeling dazed and out breath, heat creeping to his cheeks. The kiss was familiar and nostalgic, something he missed for the past few months. 

Then, he realized something. He wasn’t home, and definitely not dreaming. The events that happened raced to his mind that he felt a beginning of a headache. The run, the chase, and the end of the world as he knew it. Meeting Ryan, being saved by Luke, and seeing Jonathan.

Evan remembered those sapphires staring at him and smiling, which made him open his eyes only to meet them again. He first blinked, frowned then a swirl of anger filled his heart, glaring at those pair of cold eyes, biting that invading tongue.

Jonathan winced and jumped back, a hand on his mouth. 

“Son of a bitch!” He cussed and glared at him, only to soften with so much care. Evan wasn’t feeling the same. He was angry. Mad! He felt like a rabid ape as he reached for the closest thing beside him and threw it at the man.

Jonathan dodged the small radio which shattered once it met the wall. He looked back to calm the man, only to be hit in the face with something hard, which turned out to be a steel lampshade. 

“Seriously?!” Jonathan hissed holding his nose, and swiftly moved his head when his crazy lover swung a wooden drawer toward his face. He held his hands up in front of him, slowly moving closer to the enraged man. What he didn’t expect when he moved his hands away, was to be punched in the face so hard that it hurt.

“God damn it, Evan!”

He held the man, trapping his arms in a strong grip, bringing him closer to his chest. He glowered at the smaller man who mirrored his glare, only his looked deadlier and dangerous.

“I’ll let go but promise you won’t throw a fit.” Jonathan calmly offered and yelped when Evan stamped his foot and elbowed his stomach, swiftly getting hold of his arm twisting it that he dropped down on the bed. 

Jonathan winced when Evan tightened his grip as if he was aiming to break his arm. Yet, he felt happy and excited that he was straddling his back to keep him in his place. His sudden strength surprised him, finding this new side of him hot and sexy, so intrigued now more than ever to get him to submit.

“Be gentle with me, Evan. It’s been so long, after all.” He teased, and Evan snarled twisting his arm tighter that had him begging.

“Agh! alright, fine! Just stop, Evan. You’ll break my arm!”

Evan didn’t let go, feeling this strange satisfaction to have him under him, pleading. He felt this strange and creepy grin pull at his lips when he spotted something shiny. A silver dagger that looked so sharp and ominous by the stains of blood covering it.

He reached for it, determined, and Jonathan ceased the moment to turn them around, freeing his arm. Evan, again, was quick to keep him in place. They struggled on the soft bed, both panting when Evan managed to take back control. This time, they were face to face, the sharp blade digging Jonathan’s neck.

"Woah! Hold on, Evan!" Jonathan said with a grim frown. His blue eyes dulled with sadness. Evan felt himself drawn to those eyes, his hand shook holding that blade. He let his guard down when Jonathan looked afraid. Fear was something he never detected in those eyes, so it shocked him. He glanced at his hand and gasped when he found the blade digging deeper that it drew blood. Although it was a shallow slit, it did draw a good amount of blood.

He faintly gasped, realizing what he was doing. He'd always dreamt of this moment where he'd be in control and avenge his parents' death, but now, he was hesitating. 

Why?

He felt Jonathan's hand against his, slowly pushing the knife away to save his neck. Evan allowed him to push his hand away, a horrified expression washed over his face in thought. He knew that it wasn't the sight of blood that scared him, nor the fact that he was using a knife aiming to kill him. It was the look of fear Jonathan held that troubled him. It was seeing his face this close, after so long, what had him hesitating.  
Jonathan must've misunderstood as he let go of his hand and cupped his cheeks, smiling.

"I missed you, Evan."

'* "I missed you, Evan." His mother cupped his cheek, caressing where she planted a kiss. It was a year after he ran away from his town, his parents finally were able to join him. Evan had successfully graduated and was accepted into a college in LA. He moved there to the security of Tony's place, and now, after nine months of this shift, his parents had joined.

"I missed you, baby boy." Evan grimaced at the nickname, yet smiled regardless, embracing her.

"Evan." His father dropped their bags by the front door and pulled him to a hug. "Come-on, help your old man with the bags."

Smiling, he helped his father while he greeted Tony, who offered his house to them temporarily until they get their own. 

After they settled in, and a delicious lunch later, Evan talked about his college experience, his mother listening to him attentively. His father, however, had that faraway look on his face.

"Did he bother you?" He carefully asked and Jay looked at her husband who sighed.

"More or less." Came his curt reply, before adding. "The Ramos' boss was killed, and the police supposedly couldn't find who killed him. So, guess who's the boss now?"

Evan shivered, and not in fear.

"Jonathan?"

His father nodded, heaving yet another sigh.

"Like he needed more authority than what he already had."

"Let's just forget about him." His mother offered. "What matters is that he gave up on finding my son, and that we're far away from where his hands could reach."

"Yes." Henry nodded, looking unsure which made Tony wonder.

"He stopped bugging you? All of a sudden?"

His father nodded.

"Just like that?"

He nodded again, staring at him.

"It's been months now, and I had to wait to see if he wasn't faking disinterest. I even went so far to pack our stuff one day and left town to check if we'd be followed, yet we weren't. I think he lost interest." He ended with a shrug and Tony frowned.

"That creep isn't a kid, and Evan isn't a toy for him to lose interest of. If he stopped bothering you to the point of not following you anymore, it only means that he knows where Evan is."

Evan couldn't help but gasp and look at the front door, expecting it to burst open any moment now.

"There is no way for him to find out." Jay argued and held her son pulling him close. "We weren't in contact with Evan for him to locate him, and the way we planned our escape yesterday, there is no way for him to follow."

"Yes." Henry confirmed. "I took the longest way to the airport, where I booked the last tickets available to Cancun. Being that it's spring break now, there is no way for them to even find seats with other airlines, we're lucky I had a friend who kept two seats for me and Jay."

"You met Tyler in Mexico." Tony confirmed, and Henry nodded.

"He drove us to the border where we rented a car under his name and got here."

"I don't know." Tony mumbled thinking. "It's just doesn't feel right for him to give up so easily."

"Maybe he's busy with the new position he killed a man to get." Jay gruffly retorted, and Evan sunk deeper in the couch, the idea of Jonathan giving up troubled him so much than it should.

"Well, whatever it is, it's too late to brood about. What matters is that we're together now and Evan is safe."

Henry excused himself nodding for Tony to follow. It didn't take a genius to know that there was more to this conversation which his father didn't want to share.

"So, what have you been up to?" His mother asked cheerfully, trying to distract him from what was going on. But he was already in his thoughts, thinking if maybe again he'd caused them another issue. You see, Evan did indeed stop contacting his parents as they asked, but he was always worried if they'd be alright and part of him was intrigued to know Jonathan's every move. So, he recently contacted someone, and that was Caleb.

What if his call was traced? What if Jonathan did really know where he was?

He chewed on his lip before looking up at his mother, who frowned concerned.

“Evan?” She questioned with certainty in her voice, eyes a bit wide in both disbelief and disappointment. “You didn’t?”

Evan looked away, his lips wavered as he nodded.

“I only spoke to Caleb, for two minutes!”

“Evan.” She shook her head and sighed. She pulled him to a hug, kissing the top of his head. “I still don’t think he knows where you are, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. I’ll talk to your father and move you somewhere else.”

“Not again.” He whispered, and she heard him. She sighed again and patted his back as she stood up and made her way toward where his father and Tony disappeared. Moments later, his father showed up wearing an ugly frown, looking frustrated.

“Sometimes I don’t get you, Evan.” He scolded.

“He’s still a kid, Robert.”

“A kid! Tony, he’s almost nineteen! A five-year-old kid would do as they were told, knowing clearly when something was dangerous for them to try.”

Evan pouted a bit, not daring to hold his father’s harsh glare. He knew that he deserved way worse than a scolding, feeling guilty because, again, his parents would try to correct his mistakes.

“He had good intentions, Robert.” His mother reasoned, taking a seat on the couch next to him and holding his hand in support. 

“Good intentions?!” His father exclaimed aggravated. “Your son is foolish, that’s what it is!”

“Robert!” 

They both glared at each other, Evan felt worse for causing nothing but trouble. Stammering, he apologized.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, honey.” Jay rubbed his back and softly smiled. He shook his head.

“It’s not. I only know how to bring you trouble, but I swear that wasn’t my intention.” He locked his eyes with his father. “I was scared, wanting to know if you guys were fine. And . . . I wanted to know if Jonathan was still looking for me.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re actually enjoying this more than being scared?”

“Robert! Are you insane?!” His mother exclaimed, but his father kept his glare at him demanding an answer.

“Do you, by any chance, love him?”

“No.” He stammered and blushed, looking away when his voice failed him, cracking at the lie. His father sighed before he burst into a humorless laughter.

“Perfect! Just perfect!” He seethed and dropped down on the sofa across from him. “So, this must be exciting for you, to be chased by your lover, huh?” His voice dripped with disgust and anger. Evan never witnessed his father looking this mad, eyes narrowed to a slit, so deadly and dangerous. He refused to respond to that, leaning away from his mother, eyes downcast at his shaking hands in shame.

“That’s just wrong.” His father added repulsed, and embarrassingly enough, Evan whimpered.

“I’m sorry that me being gay disgust you.” He said bitterly, his defiant eyes lifting to glare at those of his father. “I can’t help it.”

“Oh, you don’t get to play the victim, son. Not this time.” Robert bit back and cut off Jay when she wanted to defend her son. “I didn’t say anything about you being gay or not. Trust me, Evan, I couldn’t care less. . . Who you like is your own choice, which I have nothing against. But him! The bastard who took you away, who’s terrorizing the whole city, country even. That low life of hooligan who god know how many souls he tormented, how many people he hurt or killed. That, my son, repulses me!”

His father stood up and left the room. His mother looked torn if she should hold him or not, deciding against it in the end and following after her husband. Tony just sat there in silence for a moment, sighing heavily before he went on.

“Evan, you know that he doesn’t hate you?”

“I know.” He replied truthfully. 

Deliberately, he probed. “You do know that this is not a game, right?”

Evan looked up and scowled. Of course he knew that this wasn’t a game. Just because his heart was pulsating for Jonathan that didn’t mean he was stupid. Yes, he admitted that he acted foolish by calling Caleb, probably allowing his stalker to trace his location, but he knew that this was dangerous.

“Jonathan is unstable and could harm anyone to get to you. He could even hurt you. . . People like him think that they own their obsessions, and when they are deprived from them, they can go to the extent of murdering their pursuit, believing that then no one else can take them away if they’re dead.”  
Evan’s frown deepened, refusing to believe that Jonathan was psychotic. And like he read his thoughts, Tony added.

“That man was diagnosed with psychosis, and doctors determined that he was deranged, living in his own world of false perceptions and delusions. His past was what shaped to the lunatic he is now, and unfortunately, no one could force him to admit to an institute or to take his medications. His mental disorder is getting worse by the second, I won’t be surprised if he developed Schizophrenia.”

Evan witnessed his bipolar behavior firsthand when he was captive. He knew that he was troubled but not sick as Tony was claiming now. Although, Jonathan did tell him once about his fears and paranoia, stating that being with him and talking to him was helping. He told him he’d go insane if he’d leave him, and at that moment he didn’t put much thought into it, feeling proud that Jonathan needed him.

“I’ll go talk to your father and figure something out to keep you safe. But, no one can keep you safe but yourself. If you continue acting foolish, no one would stop him from getting to you. And trust me, you don’t want that.”

He left him with that thought, Evan refusing to believe that Jonathan was as dangerous as they were making it sound. Yes, he was part of a mob. A boss now! But, he was forced into that since he was a kid, Jonathan couldn’t help it. At least, that was what he was told.

Days later, they breathed relieved when Jonathan didn’t make a move in coming after him. So, after all, he really did lose interest in him. Needless to say, how Evan felt disappointed and saddened by that. But as a precaution, his father sent him to Chicago to hide in Tyler’s place until it was safe for him to come out.  
Months went by, and Evan started living at a normal pace. From school to his part time job, going back to Tyler’s place. He and the latter had grown close, finding too much of things and interests in common between them. He was fun to be around, crazy about video games just like him, and a great cook. But what drew Evan more was the color of his eyes. Although, they were softer and lighter, they reminded him of those of Jonathan. Those sinister and twinkling blueish eyes he fell for.  
Evan missed him.

He remained faithful to that thought of Jonathan being nothing as others described him. His stalker was just misunderstood and needed someone to hear him out. That thought, though, changed one day after one phone call.

Evan woke up to Tyler frantically shouting on the phone in disbelief. His ears perked up and he heard his father’s name. He jumped from his bed, flinging his bedroom door open and looked inquisitively at Tyler. Ending the call, his flatmate explained how his parents had traveled to Washington to get his medicine as it almost ran out, and how they lost contact with them once their flight landed in DC. Tyler promised that they should be fine and that he’d update him if anything as he left the apartment. 

Staying in the apartment, waiting for hours, anxious and scared. He waited for Tyler’s call, biting his nails while watching his phone. His fear doubled when Tyler didn’t pick up his calls, expecting the worse had happened. Evan couldn’t take the painful wait anymore and called his best friends to check if Jonathan had to do with his parents’ disappearance. 

He tried Caleb’s number, then David’s when the former didn’t answer. 

“Hello?” David sounded as if he just woke up.

“Nogla.” He called, smiling faintly when his best friend gasped.

“Evan?”

“Yes.” He heard him shuffle in the other end, his mouth running at an insane speed, demanding answers to too many questions Evan found hard to keep track of. 

“Nogla, have you seen Jonathan?” He asked at last once his best friend calmed down. The line got silent for a moment before David answered with a strain in his tone. He sounded different, but Evan was in a panic mode for him to read too much into it.

“I heard he traveled, last time I checked.” Evan’s breath hitched thinking if Jonathan went to Washington and was the reason his parents disappeared. “He went to China or Japan, I’m not quite sure.”

“Evan, can we meet?” 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” He stated truthfully, his mind preoccupied with his parents. He hoped to god that Jonathan had nothing to do with their disappearance and that they were fine.

“There is something I need to talk to you about.” He pressed. “Trust me, Evan. If you’re scared he’d find you then you shouldn’t. He already knows where you are, and he doesn’t seem to care.”

“What do you mean?” He frowned.

“Let’s meet. There is a lot I need to talk to you about. A lot happened since you left.”

Evan remained quiet debating if they should meet and David added.

“There is something you need to know about Caleb.”

“What is it?”

“Not over the phone. Let’s meet.”

Mistake after another. Evan, the next day, stood in front of the coffee bar in Chicago where he’d meet his friend. David told him that he’d take the first morning flight to Chicago in order to meet him. With his parents turning out to be fine after Tyler assured him, Evan thought there wouldn’t be any harm in meeting his best friend and catching up on the lost time for being apart. Jonathan seemed that he really gave up, and as much as it upset him, he was a tad relieved that he could live free again.

He smiled at the bouncer who held the door open for him. Inside, the place was dim but not dark for him to look for his friend. Few people were there, a chilled back atmosphere in which soft music was playing, not deafening allowing people to interact with each other. In one corner of the vast place, he took a seat on one of the dark red leather couches, pulling out his phone to text David. He stopped when someone stood in front of him, looking up to meet a cheerful smile and kind eyes.

“You must be Evan.” A woman in a barista outfit, short shorts, black with a white buttoned up shirt wide collar, and a pair of suspenders hanging loosely over her shoulders. Her chestnut hair pulled up into a ponytail, a nude lipstick graced her full lips matching her comfortable shoes and well-groomed nails.

He nodded at that wide smile, softly smiling when she did.

“Mr. David is waiting for you upstairs. Please follow me.”

Mr. David? He wondered and snorted under his breath, thinking of his goofy friend asking her to call him that. He followed after the woman who gracefully climbed the stairs to the upper floor, opening a double door for him to get in. Confused and a bit suspicious, he stuck his head inside the room looking around before he stepped in, a nervous grin pulled at his lips when the girl frowned bewildered. She just shrugged off his behavior and closed the doors softly.

He looked around the large room, a snooker table on the side beside a small bar. A large balcony viewing the busy street and a comfortable set of couches in the middle where an unfinished drink was left on the table. Evan took careful steps toward it, frowning that David wasn’t here. 

Few minutes later of his friend not showing up, Evan headed for the door to leave only to find them locked. He scowled, and it deepened, knocking on the door and getting no response. He looked around the room for another door to find none but the balcony. He hurried toward the glass pulling it open, a whiff of fresh air mixed with tobacco hit him. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted the glinting red spark and the thick spoke that covered a figure’s face. 

“David?” He wondered aloud getting closer, only to step back when the pair of eyes he adored the most met him.

“Hello Evan.”*'


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @Dragon. Thank you all for your support!

* Jonathan stood there with that stoic expression of his, a lit cigarette hanging on his lips, eyes piercing into his own. He looked taller, bulkier, and completely different; so manly in a well-fitted and sharp looking tux, midnight blue that brought out the color of his eyes. A dark aura emitting from him that had Evan step back when the other shuffled closer.

“Jonathan.” He stuttered, taking few more steps back, his eyes focused on the man that stole his heart and about to steal his life too.

Jonathan didn’t say anything, looking back at the night sky, leaning on the wooden railing of the balcony and puffing the smoke out of his lungs. He looked like he was plotting something by the way his lips puckered and his brows creased, or maybe he was thinking of fun ways to kill him. Evan wasn’t going to wait and find out. With the door locked and the balcony being one floor higher, he attempted to jump off the balcony, climbing up the railing.

Although it was one floor higher, the distance looked far up from the ground which made him dizzy. He started sweating and trembling, closing his eyes to convince his feet to work. He took a deep breath readying himself and yelped when Jonathan pulled him down to meet the floor hard.

He winced at the pain, looking up with frightened eyes. His stalker had a look of amazement, one perfect eye-brow raised in astonishment before he chuckled.

“Am I this scary for you to want to end your life?” 

“I wasn’t aiming to end my life.” He mumbled under his breath, still on the floor not finding the strength to get up.

“Oh!” The man exclaimed then snickered. “You can fly?!”

Evan looked away and scowled, feeling stupid and childish for considering the idea of jumping off the balcony. If he survived the jump, he for sure would’ve broken his bones which made him an even easier target.

“I’m hurt.” Jonathan said in full seriousness. “First, you don’t keep your promise and leave town without telling me. And now, you’d rather hurt yourself than being in the same room with me. What did I do wrong?”

“From where I should start?” Evan asked defiantly. “With the fact that you kidnapped me and kept me captive in your place, using me as if I was your slave?! Or, with the fact that you hurt Caleb, terrorized my parents, and god knows if you hurt Nogla too?!”

Jonathan snorted. 

“I admit that I did take you to my place against your will, but you gotta admit that you weren’t treated as slave. You liked it there, as much as you want to deny it.”

“I didn’t.” He scoffed.

“If I do remember correctly, you provoked me a couple of times, enticing me with that nice ass of yours, which got bigger now that I look at it.”

Evan shifted flustered, looking away from that lustful glare.

“Hurting Caleb was necessary. The guy was a freak, and I am territorial.” 

“I’m not yours, Jonathan.” He found it in himself to argue, getting offended by what he said. “I’m not a thing you own for you to get territorial over.”

“Debatable.” He said with a smirk. “See, you want to be free, but you also want to be mine. You can’t be both, Evan. You’re like a pet, who at first are scared and skeptic of everything, carefully opening up to their owner then getting attached to them. But, they mistakenly, after some time, think they have free will to do anything they want. . .”

He crouched beside him wearing a twisted grin.

“. . . That until you scold them or get angry at them. The pet then realize that they have two choices, either to keep their free will and do whatever they wanted, but that also means getting kicked out of the house and losing their owner’s affection. They realize that there won’t be anyone to take care of them, buy them food, pet them and love them. So, they let go of that imaginary freedom they think they own, choosing to submit and listen to their masters, eagerly waiting for their affection and love.”

Evan glowered at him and stood up. 

“You’re wrong and . . . and sick! You repulse me!”

Jonathan straightened up and smiled, getting closer and trapping him against the balcony glass door. 

“I do?”

Evan shifted his eyes away, feeling uncomfortable and loathing himself for reacting to this closeness. He was trying to state his end of argument, not prove Jonathan’s point to be true. He placed his hand on that cold chest to push him away, and his breath hitched when Jonathan held his hand in place. He watched him lean down and he looked away, leaving his neck unguarded.

He’ll kiss me. He’s going to kiss my neck, he thought closing his eyes shut. The idea of feeling his lips thrilled him, panting for air the more he thought about it. His musky scent engulfed his senses with a nostalgic warmth, a small inaudible whimper left his lips.

Kiss me.

Jonathan chuckled which made him open his eyes. Those blue eyes bored into his own victoriously.

“Expecting something, Evan?”

He looked away shameful, his cheeks reddened and eyes watered.

“No.” He stammered, and the other laughed pushing off him.

“Naughty boys don’t get rewards, you know.” He tantalizingly chimed. “And you, baby, have been a bad, bad boy.”

Evan gulped by the seriousness of his tone.

“What do you want?” He finally asked, and Jonathan deadpanned.

“What belongs to me.”

He frowned, irritated by the way he was referring to him as, stomping his foot like a kid.

“I’m not yours!”

Jonathan inhaled a deep breath, looking mad as hell. He pulled him closer to his face with a strong grip against his neck, Evan then lost all the courage he had in him, thinking that he’d strangle him.

“Stop saying that!” He gritted his teeth, furiously breathing. “I saved you, Evan. You said you loved me and accepted my affection. You told me that you’ll never leave my side and that you get me. You lied, Evan! And you damn know how much I hate liars!”

Evan gulped and kept his lips tied shut.

“Do you know what that freak friend of yours told me?”

“Caleb?” Evan whispered, and Jonathan’s grip got tighter.

“Yeah, that one. He promised to take you away and have you as his own. He said I made it easier for him to earn your trust. . . He fucking told me how whenever you spent the night at his place when you were kids, he enjoyed nibbling on your lips because you’re a heavy sleeper.”

“He wouldn’t.” He stammered, and Jonathan glowered.

“He did! The little fucker provoked me then, sending me a video of you stupidly lying on his bed in an enticing sight, snoring softly while he was ravishing your body! That sick bastard sent that video on purpose knowing I’d get mad. He set me up and I fell for it, kicking his ass and making you more afraid of me.”

“You’re lying.” Evan said in a state of disbelief. He recalled how many nights he spent at his best friend’s place, who always insisted that they’d sleep on the same bed. Caleb wouldn’t take advantage of him, no! Jonathan was lying for sure.

“It’s sad, really. It’s sad how I’m the one trying to protect you from every snake around you, but I’m the one who’s getting the hate. . . I didn’t plan on telling you the whole truth, but you leave me no choice.”

“The truth?”

Jonathan nodded, sighing as he pulled out another cigarette. He flicked the lighter on, his blue eyes studying him, deciding not to smoke knowing how much it bothered Evan.

“Your parents are hiding stuff from you.” He went on. “I looked into your medical history and found out more than I needed to know. I confronted your father who strongly denied my findings, saying that it was all lies. Well, guess what? I now have proof of what the military is cooking, so unfortunate that you’re a victim of it.”

“Lies!” Evan sneered after a brief silence, refusing to believe that his parents would hide something for him or be part of something bad, as Jonathan was implying. “This is all lies!”

“He’s saying the truth, Evan.” Nogla appeared in the balcony, a tired expression adorned with a gentle smile. Evan, who figured that his best friend was in for this, felt cheated and hurt, glaring at him.

“You’re in this with him, Nogla? You tricked me to come here.”

Nogla avoided his eyes looking at Jonathan.

“He did what he had to do as a good friend. Your parents are using you. Trust us, Evan. We’re here to save you.” 

Evan laughed humorously. “Save me, my ass.” He looked between them, kicking at his feet, preparing himself to leave. 

“Wait, Evan.” Jonathan reached out and held his arm, Evan swiftly yanked it away with a nasty glare.

“Leave me alone, Jonathan. Leave me and my family alone.”

His angry eyes met those of Nogla and shook his head disappointed, leaving without a word. He didn’t make it past the door when Jonathan pulled him back in.

“You leave me no choice.” Was the last thing he heard, a sharp pain in the side of his neck had his eyes drop tiredly, slurring a cuss out at both of them.

Evan woke up hours later, by how bright it was outside the window of the room he was in. He groaned, slowly moving his body to the side to shade his eyes from the destructive light of the sun. He instantly regretted it when he was met with those ominous blue eyes of his stalker. 

He tried to jump away from the comfort of the bed he was in, only to be pulled back by a steel chain. The coldness of it was so familiar that had him shiver like a leaf. He locked his terrified eyes with those of his kidnapper, who grinned.

“I didn’t have to do this, Evan, but you left me no choice.”

So, Evan was captured again.*

 

“Baby boy.” Jonathan stroked his cheeks with a smile, and Evan roared bitter from the memory, tearful as he lifted his hand aiming to stab him. Jonathan managed to slip away but not before getting hit once again in the nose, and cowardly hurried outside the room, locking it in the process. Yet, that didn’t stop Evan. He threw whatever his hand could carry against the door, trashing the room and screaming.

Evan lost it.

“Fuck!” Jonathan hissed, a tissue against his nose as he flopped down on a couch. He pouted for getting hit by Evan, before locking his eyes with the stunned duo beside him.

“What?!”

Luke felt out of words, saddened to hear Evan yelling, yet proud that he hit this delirious man. Ryan, however, looked more terrified, visibly shivering in fear.  
“I’ll kill you!” They heard Evan shout, and Jonathan sighed.

“He broke my nose.” He complained to Luke who smirked.

“Can’t say you don’t deserve it.”

Jonathan ignored him, hissing again while he checked his nose if it was really broken. 

“Luke, how does it look?” 

Luke quirked a brow at him in disbelief. This lunatic forced him to come to this place, injured one of his group, and was now locking Evan in a room, yet he was acting normal as if no bad blood between them.

“Matches your other scars.” Luke snickered watching him scowl.

“Fuck you, man. It really hurts.” He cleaned his nose, accepting the ice-cold water Craig offered him to cool off his tongue. “He fricking bit me.” He mumbled incoherently.

“Serves you right.” Isabel showed up, a pale expression that meant nothing good.

“How is she?” Asked Ryan, and Luke couldn’t help but feel jealous by how much he obviously cared about Janette.

She shook her head and left it to the doctor who had just appeared in the room. Luke frowned thinking where he saw that familiar face until Jonathan called the man by his name.

“What is it, Nogla?”

He sighed, looking more concerned by the noise Evan was making upstairs.

“I see he woke up.”

Jonathan nodded, allowing the tall man to check his nose while whining like a kid.

“You’ll live. Can’t say the same about your friend.” He looked at Luke, who stood up.

“What do you mean?”

Isabel stepped up and explained.

“She lost a lot of blood, and Nogla here said that they don’t have O negative in stock.”

“Nogla, Evan bit my tongue.” The big baby whined, totally not caring about Janette. 

Craig shoved a popsicle in his face, looking irritated. Nogla just rolled his eyes and added to what Isabel said.

“The issue here isn’t the blood. Janette . . . is infected.”

“What?!” Luke exclaimed, remembering the healthy woman who didn’t show any sign of harboring a virus. She couldn’t be sick, he refused to believe that.

“Yes, she is, Luke.” Isabel confirmed, looking gloomier. “I just don’t understand how she got infected. She was fine before you guys showed up.” She fixed her accusatory eyes on Jonathan who looked more in alert, spaced out expression. 

“We quarantined her right now. Not sure what to do here, to be honest.” Nogla looked lost.

Jonathan suddenly stood up, hurrying up the stairs toward his room. He opened the door, and Evan got up from the floor, still holding the knife.

“You asshole!”

Jonathan ignored his tantrum, finally showing his real strength when he grabbed his wrist in a bone-crashing grip, forcing him to throw the knife away. Evan readied himself to hit him, and got surprised when Jonathan carefully checked his hands, looking concerned as he checked his face, neck, arms, and all-over his body.

“Jonathan, what’s going on?” Isabel said what everyone was thinking, and Craig gasped when he figured it out.

“The knife! You used that knife to cut Travis open!”

“I’m stupid!” Jonathan cussed, looking terrified as he checked Evan’s hands again. “I used the same knife on her.”

“Her? Travis? What’s going on?” Evan asked, not finding it in his heart to push Jonathan away while he held his hands. That alarmed expression had him submit and allow the man to do whatever he wanted.

Gulping, Craig explained. “Travis was infected and volunteered to help us figure out the disease and hopefully find a cure. We reckoned that the disease wasn’t airborne, transmitted by fluids only. . . Jonathan used that knife to cut him open.” He pointed at the bloody dagger on the floor and Evan’s eyes widened. He looked at his stalker and couldn’t get himself to remain angry at him. For the first time since they met again, Evan wanted to hug him. 

“I’m sorry, but I used that knife and hurt your friend.” He apologized, and Luke elaborated.

“Janette. She’s hurt pretty bad and in need of blood transfusion. But I don’t think it matters right now, since she’s infected.”

Ryan just glared at him for what he said, while Evan looked back at Jonathan who brought his hands to his lips.

“I’m just happy that you’re safe.” He said earnestly. Evan finally realized what he did, his eyes trailed the shallow wound on Jonathan’s neck.

“No.” He whispered, holding Jonathan hands back surprising everyone.

“I’m sorry, Evan.” He smiled, profusely sweating, showing signs of beginning of a fever. The virus quickly taking effect. “I never meant to hurt you nor your parents. That day, they died for what they knew back then. The government shut them up and put the blame on me.”

“Luke, fucking snap out of it and help me put him on the bed!” Evan shouted, his eyes never leaving the man he hated, or so he thought. Jonathan looked pale all of a sudden, his weak knees barely holding him up. 

“Evan,” He went on. “I love you. I hope you know that.”

He held his hand. “I’m sorry, baby boy.”

“Shut up, you son of a bitch!” Evan found himself crying, afraid to lose him. “You’re not dying. Nothing can kill you, remember?”

Jonathan smiled. “You’re right. Nothing can kill me, don’t worry.” But your love, he almost added. He admiringly watched Evan, studying his face, engraving those beautiful features in his mind.

“I’m not.” He wiped his face smiling genuinely, and that made Jonathan’s face brighten up a bit. He sighed, his thumb softly caressing Evan’s knuckles.

“I love you, Evan. I’m sorry, but I’m tired.”

“No, you fucking asshole! Don’t you dare!” He yelled, looking at a team of people who walked in, fully equipped. “You’re gonna survive, and I’ll be the one to fucking kill you.”

Jonathan chuckled, watching him talk at an insane speed, already discussing plans from A to Z, surprisingly wanting to keep him alive. He knew that he shouldn’t be surprised, being that Evan was the only one that cared about him. His hatred was fed by lies, and he knew that once he’d learn the truth, he’d be his again. 

Jonathan sighed happily, watching his lover with that concerned expression. A single tear rolled down his cheek, feeling that he now could relax after long and tiring years of looking for him. His Evan was fine and was guaranteed to survive. 

“Third time is a charm.” He whispered.

“What?”

He brought his hand up and caressed his cheek. “I said, third time. . . is a charm. It took. . . capturing you three. . . times for you to finally show. . . your love.”  
His burning fever had his eyes roll back out of consciousness.

“Jonathan?” Evan called, shaking him. “Jonathan, you asshole!”

 

Evan looked so out of it, watching the blood run through the tube to the blood bag, his mind full of thoughts about Jonathan. He didn’t realize he was crying again that until Nogla handed him a tissue. He looked away, seeing no point in staying mad at his best friend. He had no strength left to hate anyone. He just wanted to help Jonathan survive.

“I have a theory.” Nogla went on. “Actually, Jonathan had this theory.”

“Has.” He asserted and watched him gulp under his glare.

“Yes, he has this theory that the military base in Washington are hogging a cure from the public.”

“What do you mean?” Evan tried to sit up but Nogla held him in place. 

“Don’t, you’ll get dizzy.” He checked the needle piercing his vein, making sure that the blood was still running down the tube. “You see, Caleb is alive. He and some military power-hungry men showed up one day at our settlement. They said that they were checking on survivors, but we all knew that’s not true.”

He removed the needle, and Evan did the mistake of sitting up, getting nauseous. He managed to ask.

“The military; was one of them uncle Tony?”

Nogla shook his head, and his face fell even more.

“He wasn’t with them but he’s in Washington, running the base there. . . Evan, they came here because they were looking for you. Caleb asked me to go with him, saying that they have the cure and that they just need to find you.”

“Tony is alive?!” He grinned a little, feeling the tears stinging his eyes. 

Nogla stared at him for the longest, before calling some woman and handing her the blood bag. He pulled a chair when she left the room and sat closer to him. He sighed as if something was weighing on his chest.

“Evan, Jonathan didn’t kill them.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” He stubbornly interrupted. “And I don’t want to know of the reason why you betrayed me either.”

Determined, Nogla firmly countered. “You should hear it because you’ve been in the dark for so long. I know that you don’t trust me, but I wouldn’t lie about this. Your parents were like my own, you know. Their death saddened me as well. . . That day, I went to Jonathan’s with the intention to hurt him, and that’s when I figured out that he was framed.”

When he looked like he’d protest, Nogla added.

“Rick, Luke’s father, was there. Some military personnel threatened to hurt you if he told what he knew. . . Of course Jonathan chose for you to hate him then watching you get hurt.”

“Stop with your lies!” He hissed, tears brimming his eyes. 

“I wish what I’ll tell you were all lies, Evan. . . The day they died, Jonathan was trailing behind them in his car hoping to find you. He watched them swerve, losing control over the car and hitting a tree.”

“I don’t want to hear it!” He sobbed, and Nogla stood up pulling him to a hug.

“I’m sorry, Evan.” His voice cracking, crying as well. “Jonathan told me your father’s last words. He asked him to protect you. He asked him to apologize to you, and that he didn’t know what the military were cooking.”

He leaned down and whispered in his ear.

“Look deep into the nature then you’ll understand the bigger picture.”

It was a saying his father used to tell him whenever they went camping. Evan used to always joke with his father whenever they reached the camp, expecting him to say it once they’d arrive. It was one of the moments where his old man would chase him around for teasing him, laughing like a maniac when he’d tickle him once he was caught.

It was their father and son moment, no one did know about.

Evan sobbed like no tomorrow, feeling everything sink in at once. He lost them, and he was going to lose him as well. He sobbed listening to Nogla finish the story, about how the military used him as lab rat, his father believed that they were curing him while they were experimenting on him. He then learned how they were the ones to blame for what happened, not only for what they did to his parents but the world as well. 

Jonathan was being honest when he said that he wanted to protect him.


End file.
